The Raven and The Dove I: Finding Him
by Severa1
Summary: A Snape romance fic. There's a new DADA teacher at Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year. And she harbors maybe more dark secrets than the Potions Master. Please R/R (NOW COMPLETE!)
1. Welcome Back!

The Raven and The Dove 1

A/N: All characters besides Mallory and her father belong to JKR. Mally and her daddy belong to me. This is the first time I got a story written down; so don't punish me too harshly! ;-)

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

Severus Snape's hands were sweating. He didn't like being nervous; but who wouldn't be nervous in his situation? Spying, in itself, was dangerous. Spying on the most murderous, psychotic, megalomaniac in the world was close to suicidal. Sure he had done it before, but that does not make it any easier. Especially since his name is now on Voldemort's Top Ten Most Wanted list. Probably right after Potter's.

He wiped his palms on his robes and looked at them. They weren't his hands, not technically. Both Snape and Dumbledore figured that the Dark Lord was probably well aware of his betrayal, so they sent him in undercover. Cornelius Tucker is a Voldemort devotee who was quickly apprehended by Auorors. With the Dark Lord's return, he was less than careful about his anti-Muggle actions. The Ministry saw him as the perfect one to use for Snape's assignment. As Tucker is in Azkaban, hair can be taken from him in order to brew Polyjuice potion. Thus, Snape had a perfect disguise. 

He glanced around at the congregation. Each person wore a mask, but Snape could still pick out some "old friends": Lucius Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. _Just like that insufferable child of his. Even his old classmate and fellow Sytherin, Avery, attended. Avery was always a coward. He befriended only those who he thought could protect him. He was just like James Potter's old crony, Peter Pettigrew. Speaking of which, Wormtail stood by his master at the head of the group. Unlike the others, he was unmasked and a silver hand gleamed beneath his robes._

These meetings have all taken place at a cemetery. Snape had tried to describe the area in his reports, but they met only at night and it was difficult to clearly view the surroundings. He glanced up at the night sky and watched the stars twinkle against the black velvet. A white bird flew by. It looked like it could have been a dove. _Strange, besides owls, birds don't go out and about at night, especially not doves._

He shook the thought out of his head and tried to concentrate on Voldemort's speech. If he didn't pay attention, he had nothing to report. The problem is that its difficult to listen to Voldemort's speeches and propaganda about how Muggles and Mudbloods were inferior to "Pureblood" wizards; and how they should all be destroyed or enslaved so that the "True" wizards can control the world.

Snape never truly believed in that outrageous assumption. He knew several Muggle born wizards and witches who could lick any of these so-called "pure" ones. He had his own reasons for joining the Death Eaters on his youth, but no cause great enough to make him stay.

He squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a yawn. The new school year is starting soon and these long nights doubled with those ever irritating students is going to make Professor Snape's year one living hell, and he intended to take others with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Minerva McGonagall smiled at the younger witch. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had set her bags on the bed and was running her hand down the cold stone chamber wall.

"You must feel like you've returned home," McGonagall commented.

"Yes, Professor, its nice to be back."The young woman's voice was soft and carried a thick Irish accent.

"We're colleagues now dear," McGonagall said, "No need for such formality, call me Minerva." The Irishwoman nodded. "I say, I can't go about and call you Miss O'Kenly then, can I?"

"Mallory will be fine," Professor O'Kenly said.

McGonagall checked her watch. "I'll leave you so you start unpacking. If you still have time before lunch, feel free to wander about and get reacquainted with the castle."She handed O'Kenly some keys. "This one is for this room, here's the one for the classroom, and finally the one for your office. Feel free to arrange however you desire."And as a final note, "Just be sure to be in the Great Hall by noon."

O'Kenly watched McGonagall leave and blew out a stomach settling breath.She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes.It was strange to be back after all these years.She was an awkward school child and was very personal.She wasn't entirely comfortable with seeing her professors and having them as colleagues.

She turned and looked at her luggage.She didn't want to unpack.She looked at the skeleton keys in her hand.She fancied that she ought to go exploring.So she headed for what she remembered to be the DADA room.Tentatively, she unlocked the door and walked in.Siting behind the teacher's desk, she let out another long breath.She swept the room with her eyes and recalled her own experiences at Hogwarts.

She was a very studious girl and highly praised by her teachers.She greatly excelled in Defense and especially in Potions.Actually, she was so advanced in Potions that she took classes with the students one grade ahead of her.She didn't even have to take it her seventh year.Due to her intelligence, she was often offered to be a Prefect and even Headgirl her seventh year, but she refused them.She wasn't ambitious and didn't want that sort of responsibility over the students. _So what am I doing here now?_

Collecting herself, she checked her watch.It was about time for the Start of Year Professors'Meeting/ lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape sat in the chair rather heavily. He sat back, closed his eyes, and let out a long breath. "Are you all right, Severus?"He opened his eyes. Sinistra, the Astrology Professor, was on his right.She studied him, quizzically.

"Just tired," he assured her.It wasn't an exact lie, but there was so much more to it. The year had not even officially begun, and already he was greatly irritable and resentful. He inwardly laughed at himself. _No difference there! He checked his watch and scanned the table.It was quarter to noon and several of the seats at the table were unoccupied.Two of which, he discovered with slight annoyance were directly in front of him._

The doors opened and in walked McGonagall.She took the place across and to the left of where Snape sat.She was smiling like a Cheshire."What are you grinning about?" He asked sourly.

"Oh, I just had the pleasure of showing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to _her room."_

He gave her his most sarcastic and bored expression and tone, "How jolly."Her grin twitched a bit into a frown, but decided to start a conversation with Flitwick who was next to her.For once he really didn't care about the DADA job.Lord knows he has to deal with the subject matter enough this year without trying to make a group of unintelligent dunderheads understand it.This new teacher can be damned for he cared, and her position, too.

The Great Hall's doors creaked open again. "Well, speak of the devil!" Exclaimed McGonagall. Snape had to blink a few to times to make sure what he was seeing was real.Whatever he was expecting of the new professor, this certainly wasn't it.Then, to his mixed delight and horror, McGonagall patted the seat next to her, in front of him.The young woman delicately seated herself.

Snape struggled, but fond it difficult not to stare at her.She was extraordinary!Her skin was so pale it was close to white, her golden blonde hair, tied back from her face into a braid.Her pink lips were kept close together and betrayed no expression as she listened to McGonagall.They didn't need to.All the emotions in the world were expressed in those fabulous dark, blue eyes.At the moment they told of her nervousness, but also the inner strength that she possessed.

She flicked a glance in Snape's direction.Immediately he masked his infatuation with a frown.Hers brows furrowed and she returned the frown.McGonagall stopped chatting as she took notice to her two companion's demeanor."Don't let him get to you, Mallory," _Mallory, that was her name! "He's just bitter because you hold the job he covets.He's just never happy even though he's a perfectly adequate Potions Master."_

He sneered at the older woman. "Very mature, Minerva, putting the new kid against me before the semester even starts."

Mallory cleared her throat."If you would excuse me, I am perfectly capable of making my own judgements and am not easily susceptible to others' opinions.Please do give me that much credit, sir."Her voice was soft, had an Irish brogue, and carried a twinge of malice.

He allowed a small smile. "My name's Severus, Severus Snape."

She smiled back. "Mallory O'Kenly."Her voice returned to soft and shy, the hint of anger gone.She looked as if she was going to continue the conversation, but at that moment Dumbledore finally made his appearance.

The silver haired Headmaster took his place at the head of the table, but did not sit."Welcome back to Hogwarts for an exciting new school year!"He beamed and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. _How can he be so happy knowing of the evil that is rising around us?_ "First off, I have the great pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mallory O'Kenly."He motioned for her to stand.After some hesitation she stood up and quickly sat back down.She had turned even paler, it seemed.As Dumbledore's speech came to a close, food finally appeared at their plates and he told everyone to "Tuck in".

Snape glanced up at O'Kenly again.She just stared at her plate, looking ill.McGonagall tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from her touch."I'm sorry," McGonagall, whispered, "I forgot."

"That's all right," she whispered back.Nonetheless, she shoved herself back from the table and hurried out from the Great Hall.The rest of the faculty just watched her leave.

_Fascinating creature…_


	2. High Anxiety

__

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! I'm a rather slow typist and it may take a bit for me to put up new chapters. Bear with me folks!

****

Chapter 2: ****High Anxiety

O'Kenly slammed the door behind her after she got back to her room. The noise was louder than she anticipated and clutched her head in pain. Then she slid down the door and sat on the floor. She was shaking. She swallowed. Her stomach churned and threatened to push to the food it didn't even contain. She squeezed her eyes closed, fighting the dizziness. When she reopened them, her eyed fell on her luggage. With extreme effort , she made her way to the bed and began to rummage through her things.

__

Come on you stupid git, you have to have some somewhere! She kept on pulling out glass potion bottles, each one empty. How can you be so dumb not to bring a whole extra supply!? She was ready to allow herself to collapse on the floor, when a knock came at her door. _Not Now!_

She actually made it to the door and opened it. _Oh, lord, not him_! There he stood tall, pale, obsidian eyes, and that greasy black hair. 

"you abandoned us so quickly, Miss O'Kenly, Dumbledore bade me to ask you to meet him in his office in about a half hour." He finally looked up at her. "Good, lord, are you all right?"

She had to brace herself against the doorframe, one hand clutching her queasy stomach. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. "Do you need Madame Pomfry?"

"No," she said between gritted teeth, "and I believe you have over stayed your welcome after you delivered the message."

The concern in his eyes quickly changed to annoyance. "As you wish." He turned an left down the corridor.

You fool, he's the Potions Master, you need him! "Snape!" He turned back at the call. "I need to talk to you.....Sometime later....Its im....im......im..." The nausea she was fighting earlier had finally won. She dashed back into her room and to the adjacent bathroom. She knelt over the lavatory bowl. She hated this, dry-heaves were worse than actually having something come up, in her opinion. That's what you get for not eating lunch.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" His voice came from within her room. 

The heaving stopped, and still a little weak, she was able to stand and splash warm water on her face and wash out the taste of stomach vile from her mouth.

"O'Kenly?"

She gripped the sides of the sink. She was still shaking, but now it was out of irritation. Furiously, she yanked open the door and found Snape sitting on the edge of her bed. "Get out of my room, NOW!" He stood, but very slowly. "I said, NOW!" At a quicker pace he left the room and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knocked on the office door. Being down in the dungeons did nothing for her nerves. She really wanted to get this over with. She wanted today to just be over. But she needed this, she had to get this done, especially after her discussion with Dumbledore. She wasn't sure if she could survive without it. "Enter"

She pushed open the wooden door and stepped onto Snape's office. He was at his desk, writing. Without looking up he said, "Ah, Miss O'Kenly. I thought our little date was cancelled for this evening."

"You have something I need."

He sat back, arms crossed and a smug smirk upon his face. "Really? Oh, that's right, it was something really im-im-im-im—"

She crossed to the desk and slammed her palm against its top. if she hadn't it would have made contact with his face. "Are you capable of not being an ass for more than a minute?"

He glanced at his watch for a few seconds, looked up at her and answered, "No." She let out e frustrated growl and turned heel. He was ready to let her leave, but recalled the way she looked earlier that afternoon, and it pained him. "Wait, wait." She stopped, but didn't turn. "What is it that you needed?"

She turned, while doing so she pulled out a slip of parchment from her robes. "I need access to your potions ingredients." Her voice was once again soft and almost uncertain.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "For what, exactly?"

"A Potion, idiot."

"Obviously," He sneered, "but why should I grant you free access? Just let me know what you need and I can get it for you, and if you need any assistance...."

"I am perfectly competent with potions!" She snapped, "They were my previous job, before coming here."

Snape pressed on, "Why won't you let me see the ingredients? Are you brewing something illegal?"

Her anger subsided as quite submission dominated again, "No, its just a personal blend if my own invention." _And I rather not have you knowing what its for._

"What, afraid I'll steal it?" She shook her head. "Then what's the problem?" She made no motion. "You understand, O'Kenly, that I'm a very well organized man, I like to keep track which of my supplies have been used and how much of. I keep a record book on the subject and sooner or later I'll figure out what is on that list sooner or later." His point made, he extended a hand and wriggled his fingers in beckoning.

Slowly, she came back to the desk and handed the paper to him. He was careful not to make any contact in the transaction. "I gather you'll want to use the classroom to get started right away?" She nodded. "Go get things started whilst I gather what you need." She turned and headed for the adjacent classrooms.

~~

Snape watched her through the open office door. Finally he unfolded the paper and scanned the list: 

_Wormwood_

Nightshade

Sleepy Newteyes etc...

__

Sweet Mab! There's enough sedatives here to tranquilize a wounded Chimera! Never the less, he went to his cupboards and gathered as much of the materials that he was capable of carrying in his arms.

When he entered the classroom, O'Kenly already had the fire going, warming the cauldron. She sat on one of the desks, transfixed with the flames. She looked up with a start when Snape not-so-accidentally, carelessly let the contents spill from his arms with a clatter onto to a desk. "Here's your starters," he told her, "I'll be right back with the rest." She just silently nodded, slid off the desk, and reached for the first bottle.

Back in his office, Snape was putting things together in his mind. Not only were there sedatives, but a good amount of nerve deadening anesthetics on the list. Then of course there was her earlier episode. He shook his head and trooped back into the other room with the last of the jars. He placed these down more gently. He sat himself on one of the desks and watched her.

Annoyance crept into her flame-lit features, "Must you stare?"

"You're using my supplies and my facilities; I have every right to watch you if I wish."

She didn't reply to this and argue further, so Snape watched her as she expertly stirred added ingredients. He noted how the fire-light reflected off her moon-pale complexion. Her movements were fluid and casual. She didn't even seem to concentrate at her task. It made him wonder what he history in potions really was. But another question was pressing on his mind, and he debated with himself whether or not to ask it. Whether to, won out. "How long have you been having these anxiety and panic attacks?" Concern was evident in his voice. Damn it, Severus, you're getting soft!

Her lips tightened in anger and Snape thought she was going to reprove him for even attempting to pry into her personal life. But it faded, and she looked up at him, her eyes pools of sadness. "Since I was eleven." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She turned back to her potion and he didn't inquire any further. In fact, they barely spoke to another for the rest of the evening. But even after O'Kenly had finished, stored the potion into bottles, and left, Snape remained in the room. Even though she had been gone for hours now, her presence seemed to linger in the dark, musty dungeons.


	3. Impressions

Chapter 3: Untitled **__**

A/N: Here's a chapter of rarity, for the only time we get the kids' POV. 

****

Chapter 3: Impressions

Harry Potter was glad to be back. He was glad to be with his friends and to be away from the Dursleys. He felt that any encounter he had to face with Voldemort this year, would leave him better off than another wrestling match with the oversized Dudley. He watched the last first year (Cumbers, Chaise) be sorted into Hufflepuff. His attention shifted to the high table. All the familiar faces were up there, but one chair sat obviously unoccupied.

"Uh, oh," breathed Ron, next to Harry, "where's the new Dark Arts teacher?"

Ron's inquiry was cut short by Dumbledore motioning for silence. "Greetings everyone! I'm so happy to see all of our returning students and am excited to get to know our first years. And as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Well," he sighed, "I was planning on introducing your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but it seems she's gone AWOL."

On Ron's other side, Hermione gasped, "_She!? _Did you here that, boys? Our Dark Arts teacher is a woman!"

Harry smiled at Hermione. She was always saying that if they'd only hire a female Defense professor, she would last for more than one year. _Well if she doesn't show up soon, we may not have one at all._ Looking back up at the table, he saw Snape explaining something to the still standing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, I see." He turned back to the students. "It seems her nerves have gotten the best of her and she's resting. But she will be fine for tomorrow's classes." 

"If anybody looks he needs to take a nap," muttered Ron, "its Snape." Harry looked up at his vitriolic Potions teacher and had to agree. Snape was looking greasier than ever and dark circles encompassed his eyes. Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy. Harry figured that his livid demeanor could be attributed to Voldemort's return. He had no doubt that Snape was already under some sort of assignment working against the Dark Lord. He was by far Harry's least favorite teacher, and the feelings were mutual, but Harry also understood the great risk involved in any workings against He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. Harry almost respected him for it, almost.

A loud obscene whistle from Fred and George Weasly interrupted his musings. It seemed the whole table looked at them then followed their gaze to the figure making her way towards the High Table. For a second, Harry wondered if she was a ghost, but no, just close to it.

Dumbledore stood at her approach and unnecessarily motioned for silence, for half the room already did so at the woman's entrance. "Everyone, this is Professor O'Kenly. I am certain she will make your Dark Arts class enjoyable and educational." The usual polite applause rippled through the Hall. Quickly, Professor O'Kenly ducked behind the Headmaster and seated herself between Snape and Sprout.

"_That's_ our Defense professor?" Asked Ron, disbelievingly. "She doesn't look like she's able to defend herself against anything!" Hermione glared at him . "I mean, look at her! I'd be afraid to touch her, she might break!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Ronald," Hermione spat angrily, "Heaven knows I thought you were a decent bloke when I first saw you." Fuming, she glared at her food and stabbed it with a fork. She was probably imagining the pork having Ron's face.

Harry shook his head. _This is going to be one interesting year._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Hermione was practically skipping on her way to the DADA room. "Ooh, I can't wait," she gushed, "this is going to be so exciting!"

Behind her, the two boys were less enthusiastic. "Why are we getting there so early?" Yawned Ron.

"Because I wanted to meet her and get to know her a bit before class starts," She answered.

"Oh, I see, you wanted to get a head start on your ass-kissing this year."

Hermione spun around and gave Ron a hard punch in the arm. "Hey, that hurt!"

"That's the point, idiot."

Harry stepped between the two of them. "Guys, guys, do you really want to start the year out this way? Hermione, you want to make a good first impression on this new teacher right? I don't think brawling in the hallway is going to achieve that. And, Ron," he turned to face the red-haired boy, "I _know_ you don't want to be the first person to get points deducted from Gryffendor if you're caught battling it out." He faced the both of them, "Are we okay?" They nodded and mumbled an apology to eachother. "Good. Now, the classroom is just down the hall, let's see if we can make it there in one piece!"

They managed to do so.

Before entering, Hermione stopped to straighten her robes. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry fixed him a warning glare. Satisfied with her appearance, Hermione strode into the room and came up to the teacher's desk. The professor started at her approach. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said beaming and extending a friendly hand. Professor O'Kenly made no motion to take it. Hermione's smile flickered for a moment, but regained her composure as she lowered her hand. "I can not tell you how happy I am that you are here. I mean, we never had a woman Dark Arts teacher since we've been here."

"Is that so?" Said O'Kenly, gazing past Hermione's shoulders to take in the two boys.

Hermione followed her stare and jumped. She had forgotten they were behind her. "Oh, these are my friends: Ronald Weasly and Harry_ Potter._"

O'Kenly remained silent again and looked as if all she wanted was for that girl to go away. Obviously, Hermione was oblivious to her expressions. "So," she continued, "what is our first lesson about?"

"I'm sure you will find out once the class begins," The professor's voice was caustically sarcastic and her eyes shot blue venom, "and I don't think that will happen until I am no longer _pestered_ and can finish organizing my lesson plans." 

Hermione flummoxed. Ron grabbed her wrist. "Come on Herm, let's sit down." The trio made their way to the back of the room and took their seats there. Hermione shot daggers at the colorless woman.

"What is _her_ problem?" She hissed.

Ron responded, "I don't know. Maybe it's some annoying student who tried to sound important because she is friends with_ Harry Potter_!"

Hermione's lips puckered in anger. Harry figured that she was going to punch him again, but this time squarely in the jaw. Instead, she picked up her books and moved to a desk far way from Ron. Harry sighed.

After five minutes of uneasy quiet, it was finally broken by the rest of the Gryffendor Fifith years filing in. Professor O'Kenly bit her lower lip nervously. Just before class started, Harry watched her open a desk drawer, remove a glass bottle, and take a swig of its contents. Taking a deep breath, she stood and addressed her students.

"Good Morning," her voice was a lot kinder than it had been when she talked to Hermione, "I'm Professor O'Kenly and this year in Dark Arts I will be teaching you primarily about the Undead. Creatures that are categorized among the undead are Zombies, Vampires, Mummies, and Banshees."

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand, "What about ghosts?"

She shook her head, "No, the Undead involves the physical form."

"But aren't Banshees spirits?"

She shook her head again, "Not necessarily. Banshees are capable of taking corporeal form. Now, we're going to start the semester with the strange and dangerous magic known as Necromancy. Anyone already know what Necromancy is?"

Harry reflexively looked at Hermione to raise her hand, but she remained sitting stone still, glaring at the front.

O'Kenly cocked an eyebrow, "No one? Very well, Necromancy is the magick of raising the dead."

"Professor?"

"Yes, miss…." she checked her class list, "Brown?"

"I thought it was impossible to bring people back to life. Even through magic."

"Ah," she said, raising a finger. She settled herself on her desktop. She relaxed the more she talked. "There is an acute difference between raising the dead and Bring them back to life. To say 'to bring back to life' is the desire to resurrect, as it were, completely the exact same person of memories and soul. That my dears is impossible. Necromancy is the ability of reanimating a corpse. It has no emotions, no free will or thought, and doesn't posse a soul. They are merely puppets of the Necromancer who raised them." She clapped her hands together, "Well, it seems the lot of you have some reading to do on Necromancers and their dark art."

"Question, Professor."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Was You-Know-Who a Necromancer?"

"I can not tell you," she said with a sigh. "Now, you have the rest of the class time to start reading the first two chapters of _Sometimes They Bring Them Back_ which I expect you to be ready to be quizzed on for tomorrow. Miss Granger, see me after class."

For the rest of the period the students read are talked quietly (which O'Kenly didn't seem to mind). Finally, class was dismissed and Ron and Harry waited for Hermione outside the door.

Hermione approached the desk, "Yes, Professor?"

Without even looking at her O'Kenly said flatly. "I want to apologize for my earlier beahviour . You may go now."

As Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the hallway, she muttered under her breath, "Bitch."

Snape slumped in his desk chair. Exhausted, he folded his arms on his desk and rested his forehead on them, and closed his eyes. It was only the first day of classas and already Neville Longbottom had been able to melt a cauldron and a Second year managed to spill her potion and burn a hole in the dungeon floor. Why does he have to put up with this little piece of hell? _Because you deserve it._

"How does things, Severus?" Snape's moment of self-loathing was interrupted by Dunbledore's cheerful entrance.

Snape kept his head down, "I've been better."

"You've been worse."

Snape sat up, "that's true." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it you want, Albus?"

Dumbledore had seated himself across from Snape. He folded his hands on the desktop as he said, "You know, I have always valued your opinion Severus." Snape gave a start and gave a haughty laugh. "No. I might not always agree with it, but I value it nonetheless."

"Pray tell, what need you for it now?"

"Since you are one of the few that hadn't known her as a student, I wanted to know what your impression of Mallory is."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really want my honest opinion?" Dumbledore nodded, "Okay, well, I think she's highly emotionally and mentally unstable, overly sensitive, but an expert in potions which grants her some merit."

"_Mentally_ unstable?"

"Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but she's not all together there emotionally. She is the shyest most quiet girl one minute and the next you fear for your life, then the next moment she seems to want to crawl under a desk and weep."

Dumbledore nodded at the observation. "Do you like her?" He asked.

Snape shrugged. "As a person she's….tolerable, but I fear what her instability may lead to."

Dumbledore nodded again and rose. "Thank you for yor input, Severus."

Snape watched him leave. _Did I forget to mention that I think she is the most fascinating and beautiful person I met? That only knowing her for two days she is capable of muddling my mind with such thoughts?_

~`~`~`~`~

Thanks to all you lovelies who have reviewed my story so far: **aeiou**, **Hippy Gypsy, Rosmerta, Rushumble, Sphinx, Marvin, Thumper **(Sorry, it'll be a little while longer till get to know what is exactly up with Mallory), **Melissa Ivory, Thea, **And, **Ginny Potter.**

An extra special thanx to **Iphigenia**: My ever loyal henchwoman and for being there even through those "tense" times. ;-)


	4. "By the Pricking..."

Chapter 4: All Hallow's Eve

_A/N: __This is a revised version of chapter 4.In the original I accidentally, through my haste, left out two lines of dialogue from the scene between Snape and Dumbledore.Now the flow of conversation will make more sense.Secondly, I have the Divine List of Reviewers.So if you already read this, skip to the end to get the new stuff._

** **

** **

**Chapter 4**: "By the Pricking…"

Over the next couple months, Mallory had to admit that she was warming to Severus Snape. Well, as much as she was capable of warming to anybody.She really didn't talk to him often; Just a nod in passing or having polite conversation at meals. Of course polite is very loose term when describing any exchange with Severus.She reckoned she liked him because he made no effort to be liked.He never meditated on the effects that his words will have on the listener. To Mallory, this was refreshing. She'd met many a person that talked to her only out of obligation or pity.She knew full well, Severus only talked to you if he truly wanted to.He was the most nonsuperficial and sincere person she had met in a long time.She recalled a talk she had with him at the end of the first week of classes:

"I've heard that you managed to upset a student on your first day, congratulations."

"It was wrong for me to speak to her in that manner."

"Who was it"

"Hermione Granger."

"Really?" He was intrigued. "What exactly did you say to her?"

She sighed. "I was rather sarcastic when answering an inquiry and practically telling her to push off. The worst part is that even when I apologized to her I was less than amiable."

He laughed. "Good for you, I always figured Miss Granger would do good with a slap in the face, verbal or otherwise."

"That's horrible."

"What? Saying what every teacher thinks? That certain students deserve a good bout about the head."

He turned away from her and she took to the opportunity to give him a coy smile.

All right, no use denying it: She fancied him.She wasn't even sure why. She didn't want to, it scared her.The last man she loved was cruelly taken away from her.No, best just ignore these feelings, they'll pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early October and late at night.Voldemort had changed his centre of operation. _This complicates things. It seemed the gatherings were now taking place in an old abandoned castle. Specifically the throne room.Snape stood by an open window.The cold autumn breeze tugged at his black robes._

He watched the dais where The Dark Lord was addressing Pettigrew.Just to look at Voldemort with his blazing red eyes and ghastly thin frame sent shudders down Snape's spine.His terrible voice was ringing high and sharp in the chamber. _It's a Miracle that my ears aren't bleeding. _

"Wormtail, When is the next full moon?"

"The 31st my lord."

"Ah," he turned to face his disciples, "Halloween, how appropriate."

A soft "coo" came from the window.Snape ignored it, trying to listen. "It's time to show our hand.The moment is at hand to reveal ourselves to the world, let there be no mercy to those who would oppose us. Those fools at the ministry can no longer ignore us. We shall see them tremble and plead at our feet as they did before.

"Is our target Hogwarts?" Piped up one Death Eater. Snape's blood ran frigid.

Voldemort laughed, a high cackle, "No, not now, but it is our ultimate prize."

The coo cam from the window again.Snape looked for the source. There, on the windowsill sat a small white bird.It's head cocked in all directions.Most strangely, the bird bore some odd, orange marking on its breast.Intrigued, he tried to snatch it from its perch, but it flew away before he could touch it.Only slightly annoyed by this defeat, his interest returned to the front of the chamber.

"Now, the details of this action will only be divulged to those whom I have chosen to participate." A wave of disappointed groans rippled through the assembly. Voldemort held up a hand for silence."Now, now, no need to worry.You all will have the opportunity to assist in my rise to my former glory!" _Oh, goody. "You all are dismissed."_

As Death Eaters Dissapperated, Snape glanced out the window one last time.Before he vanished, he caught sight of a white bird soaring past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halloween finally came.Snape was able to warn the ministry of the planned assault, but could not venture any details.Unfortunately (or fortunately in some respects) Cornelius Tucker was not among the select few to participate in the evening's events.

Making his way to the Great Hall, he could already hear the incessant chatter of the multitudes of students. Opening the large doors, he was greeted by the bright lights from the chandeliers and large Jack-o-Lanterns.The roar of voices flooded the hall. Snape swept over the cheery young folks with a cynical eye. None of them knowing what horrors could enfold tonight, each one blissfully unaware that tomorrow morning they may hear of a loved one's death.

Shaking his head, he sat in the seat left of and next to O'Kenly. Her black robes greatly contrasted her skin.She looked trouble. _Poor dear looks more distressed than I feel._

He asked her, "How are you holding up?"

She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye."I've been better she said quietly.

He made no reply, he just dwelled on her statement.He has certainly seen her worse, but he doubted her mood could get any better than this.Her head was now tilted up, her eyes watching the night sky through the enchanted ceiling.The night was dominantly overcast, but once in a while the clouds broke and the gray glow of the full moon brought soft light to the dark sky.Snape's mind began to journey.He imagined all of the candles being put out with the moon for the only illumination.He pictured how her skin would shine silver in the pale light.

He was taken from his sweet reverie by a burning on his left forearm.It wasn't the usuall painful heat, but more like an extremely irritating itch.Snape had half a mind to push up his sleeve and vigorously scratch it, but that would've been extremely stupid.He knew that this the small prickle on his arm meant something was up.He tried to silently get Dumbledore's attention, at that moment a large horned owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of the Headmaster. 

Dumbledore's expression remained stoic while he read, but Snape had a pretty good idea what the letter pertained to.His suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore rose and headed in Snape's direction.But Dumbledore stopped next to O'Kenly and said something in her ear.She got out of her chair and followed the headmaster out of the hall.After lees than a minute, Dumbledore returned, but not O'Kenly. _What the hell is going on?_

_ _

Dumbledore sat down and couldn't help but notice Snape's bewildered expression.Dumbledore just smiled and gave him an acknowledging nod.Snape wanted to say something about the prickling of the Dark Mark, but something about the old wizard's visage told him to leave it for the time being.Snape tried to shake the thoughts from his head and concentrate on shrewdly watching the student body for any inappropriate behaviour.But the prickling of the Mark wouldn't let him be. _Well, this puts a twist on the old quote from Macbeth…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midnight.At least that's what Snape's clock said.It could be fast, not that it mattered to an insomniac.Snape laid on his bed, still fully clothed, and staring at the ceiling.He was contemplating the night's events.More so he pondered O'Kenly's involvement in it all.

Was she a Death Eater gone to join in on the activities? _No, she didn't disappear until Dumbledore led her away. Besides, Dumbldore wouldn't knowingly higher a Death Eater. __He has before. But his was a different case._

An Auror? _Her? No! Besides, he knew all of the Aurors who were out on the field._Her name wasn't on the roster.

Another Spy? No, that didn't make sense either.How could she do it? The attackers tonight were handpicked by Voldemort, they would know if an unwelcomed part member appeared. Unless… Well, that brought him back to the Death Eater theory. Damn, this whole situation was making him run circles in his mind. 

Since it was midnight, and the stinging in his left arm subsided, he decided to pay Dumbleodre a visit.Surely by now he's been informed about the details of the nights' events.Maybe this will put Snape's mind to rest. _Not Likely._

He ascended the spiral stairway to Dumbledore's office after saying the pass word at the gargoyle (peanut-brittle). He mused still on what news Dumbledore had. So much so that he didn't see the other person coming round from the opposite direction.Nor did the other person see him. They collided. 

"Umph!"

Recovering from the mild impact, Snape looked down and there was Mallory O'Kenly sitting on the steps, rubbing the back of her head.He resisted the impulse to help her.Instead he went with his natural instinct, after all, he hadn't decided if she was trustworthy. "You should watch where you are going," he sneered.

"Aye," she said between gritted teeth, "but you ought to practice what you preach, Snape."" She stood and brushed past him. "Practice what you preach."

He watched her till she disappeared around the bend. _Well, at least she's safe. Safe? He didn't know if she was in any danger at all. Trying to push the Irish girl out of his mind, he knocked on the office door._

"Come in."

The Headmaster's office was warm.It was always warm, always inviting.Fawkes was perched on the arm of the unoccupied chair across from the desk."Ah, Severus, I gathered you'd be up here anon. Come, take a seat," he said pleasantly.

Snape shooed the phoenix from his perch and settled himself in the chair. "So you know why I'm here."

"Yes."

"And…"

Dumbledore stood."Well thanks to you, Aurors were alerted at the first sign of disturbance."

"Is there casualties?"

"No," Dumbledore stood, "after all this isn't a war, Severus."

"Not yet."

"Anyway, all they were able to accomplice was some vandalism, a few started a fight with a Muggle-bornin the tavern, Rosmerta was a bit shaken…"

"Rosmerta?! Sir, are you telling me that this took place in Hogsmeade, so close?" Dumbledore solemnly nodded. "I hope we're canceling all student trips."

"Of course."

"The outcry will be deafening.Of course it would be because they aren't going to be given a valid nor the real reason why." He gave Dumbledore a criticizing look.

"You know I am under direct orders from the ministry not to tell the students. They don't want any panic."

"Sinve when have you gone step-by-step with the Ministry playbook?"

Dumbldore had been pacing, but stopped and gazed out of a window."These are delicate times.My position is hanging on a thin thread, and I know there are certain people at the ministry who would find any excuse to cut that string.I can only imagine who they would get to replace me."He turned and gave Snape a significant look.

"You mean someone like Lucious Malfoy, a bloody Death Eater." Snape was exasperated.

"You never know."

"Bloody hell."

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh."It's late, Severus, and its been a long day.Time to get to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Headmaster." He got up to leave but turned at the door."I know it's not my place to pry, but what were you talking about with Professor O'Kenly?"

"You're right, it's not your place to pry."

Snape nodded and went back to his room. It was futile to even try to sleep.He hasn't had a descent night's rest since he'd left the Death Eaters so many years ago.Usually it was from haunted dreams and nightmares, but tonight it was because he couldn't stop thinking about Mallory O'Kenly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Okay! Now for the Divine List:_

_ _

Thumper, Marvin, Sphinx, Rusumble, Rosmerta, Hippy Gypsy, aeiou, Melissa Ivory, Thea, Bluemeanies,

Lilith Morgana:Its never a bad review if its nothing but kind words;-)

Iphigenia (AKA The Greek Goddess of all things "Little-Bitty"):The opinions of the characters are not necessarily that of the author.I do like Hermione, Mallory doesn't.Maybe someday she'll appreciate her, just not yet.

I apologize to anyone I missed. Th eother Chap. 4 reviewers will be thanked later.


	5. Falling Snow

A/N: Everything but Mallory is J __

A/N: Everything but Mallory is J.K.'s yada yada yada… WARNING: this chapter has someone going off on McGonagall. If you feel some personal connection with this character, don't read.* glares pointedly at Iphi*

****

Chapter 5: Falling Snow

The grey November turned to a white December. Mallory was sitting on a windowsill on one of the upper floors. She had the window opened and the chilly breeze tickled her face. Her breath came out in small clouds and steamed the pane that she rested her head against. Snow began to fall. A flake drifted in and landed on her nose. She brushed the cold droplet of her face.

She loved the winter. The crisp bitter air and the soft desolate fields of white made her think of crystalline purity. She knew it was strange, but what her life was not? What was most strange was her relationship with Severus (yes, they were on a first-name basis now). Though she was initially put off by his sneering, cynical attitude, after a while she had gotten to like and partially understand him. The most disturbing aspect was that she was actually _physically _attracted to him! Never having even considered anyone in that way before, she wasn't entirely comfortable with the sudden allure. _Allure? Do I actually find him alluring? _Yes, she did.

Suddenly she became aware of a figure approaching. She recognized the footfalls, she didn't have to look away from the snowflakes. "You are up late, Severus."

"Despite the fact that it has been forbidden, some students have been taking it upon themselves to sneak off ho Hogsmeade at night."

"And you have taken it upon yourself to eliminate such crimes," she said flatly,

"He came up behind her, looking out the window as she was. His closeness was comforting and disturbing at the same time. Although in her mind she could imagine leaning back and resting her head on his chest, she couldn't bring herself to actually physically do it. God, he made her so confused!

"They do not understand or appreciate the rules are made for their protection and blatantly defying them puts them at risk," he was saying.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Christmas is coming, Severus. The children want to be able to go out and start shopping for their friends and family."

He shook his head. "It's just not safe. I know it's not fair and its actually sad, but damn them, it's for their own good."

She frowned thoughtfully. "Well, then send chaperones. Adults that can protect them if any trouble should arise."

He shrugged and seemed to at least consider the idea. The two of them watched the now fall in silence, After a few minutes, Severus broke it. "Mallory?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…"

He never got to finish the question. A sharp clearing of the throat from across the hall interrupted him. They turned and saw McGonagall standing there, arms folded across her chest. Mallory thought she looked like she just caught two students making out in an empty classroom.

"It's two in the morning. Shouldn't the two of you be in bed?"

Severus smiled. He thought the implied assumption on her expression was very funny. Not to mention the reply that formed in his head to her last inquiry. He didn't say it though, he thought it might upset Mallory. Instead he said, "Insomniacs like ourselves need to stick together. Misery loves company after all. Besides, you're out roaming rather late yourself."

"I was having a very important meeting with Dumbledore about school matters. It got a little long-winded. It is something far more important than star gazing!"

"How can we star gaze when it's snowing? Honestly, Minerva, how did you ever become a teacher?"

Feeling the flames of battle starting, Mallory decided to intervene. "She's right, Severus," she said closing the window, "We should be getting to our beds." She stood and stretched. At times like this, when she was looking so innocent and lovely, what with her back arching at it did as she stretched, he wondered how he ever suspected her of anything sordid. Then he just has to remind himself about her mysterious disappearances over the past few months. So Severus tried to keep his wits about him, difficult as it was. He gave McGonagall a last wicked smile as he passed. She watched him go, looking sour.

"I don't like it."

Severus stopped before entering the staff lounge. It was the next day and he could hear McGonagall's shrill voice coming from behind the door. He had no doubt what she was upset about, so he decided to listen in before making an entrance.

"He shouldn't be around her, he's a bad influence."

"Since when have we known Mallory to be easily influenced?" Dumbledore's soft, reasonable voiced asked.

At that moment, Mallory came around the corner. Snape held up a hand to keep her from talking and motioned her to eavesdrop at the door with him. She frowned, but leaned her head against the wood. Dumbledore's voice came again. "Don't you see this is a vast improvement from her school days? Even from a year ago? She kindled a friendship, I'm quite proud and happy for her and him."

"I just think there are better people to choose as friends."

In her eyes, Severus could tell that Mallory, just as he had, realized who and what they were talking about. She frowned and looked worried, but Snape got an awfully evil smile on his lips. He whispered to her, "Wouldn't it be brilliant if the two of us walked in there together, right now?" She disapprovingly shook her head, pushed herself away from the door, and began to walk away. "Oh, come on. Could you just imagine the look on Minerva's face? That'll shut her up right quick."

Mallory spun around and glared harshly at him. "Do you realize that you sound like one of those Weasley twins concocting some immature prank? Really, Severus, I'm not going to embarrass her like that." She stormed off, her boots making rapid clicking noise on the stone floor. 

He turned back to the staff lounge. Even if she wasn't with him, he could still wander in at this inopportune moment. As he pushed open the door, the conversation came to a dad halt. McGonagall looked very miffed. Snape pretended be surprised to find them there. "I'm sorry. Please don't allow_ me_ to interrupt you. I just came to collect a book I left here yesterday," Which was true. He picked it up from a small end table. Turning to the other two professors, he dropped his façade of pleasantness. "And next time you have something to say to me, Minerva, feel free to say it to my face."

"Severus…" Dumbledore, who had been sitting in one of the armchairs, said in a warning voice. McGonagall, however, took his bait.

"Alright," she said, storming up to him, "I think you need to stop hanging around—"

"Mallory! It's a rarity to see you here."

Snape and McGonagall turned to face the door. Snape began to smile, thinking that she had changed her mind about participating in his "Let's Piss-Off Minerva" game, but the look that she gave him said otherwise. She sifted her eyes to the Headmaster.

"Sir, I'm glad to have found you here." _What a cute liar,_ Snape thought. "There is something that I wanted to ask you. Something that you," she looked at Snape, "and I discussed last night, about Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape. Snape cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Mallory thought, with Christmas coming up and all, to let the students go to Hogsmeade. She said of course that a couple of professors should go along and chaperone and to act on any signs of problems. I would like to add that I am completely against it."

Dumbledore beamed at Mallory. "Brilliant idea!" He got up to leave. "The children will be ecstatic. I suppose that Saturday will suffice for this little event. Oh, and Mallory, Severus," he stopped before going out the door, "thank you for volunteering." He closed the door behind him.

Severus and Mallory looked at each other a bit dumbstruck. When exactly did either of them raise their hand? "Well," he sneered, "It was _your brilliant_ idea_, I_ didn't want any part of it." He left. Leaving the two women by themselves. One was angry, the other looked hurt.

McGonagall stopped glaring at and looked at Mallory. "sit down, dear, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She motioned for the younger teacher to sit as she took a seat herself. 

Warily, Mallory sat. She didn't want to hear this maybe this would help get some things out. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm telling you now that you are wasting your breath."

"Mallory, it's just that I don't want to see you get involved in an unhealthy relationship."

"And _what_ exactly so you think our relationship is?" Her voice was beginning to rise.

"I'm not implying anything. I know you consider him a friend, but is he really?" Mallory didn't answer. "Friends are people you can trust and confide in. Have you even confided in him? Do you feel _he_ completely trusts _you_?" Mallory slowly shook her head, her eyes down cast. "There is far too much there, for the both of you, that has been kept hidden. Both of you have been unfeeling for years. There is a very good chance that you could get hurt…and him. Especially if you still have you're, ah, problem…"

"What of my problem? What does that have to do with anything?" Her voice went dangerously quiet. "Aren't you happy though? Knowing that my relationship with Severus may never go beyond what it already is?" She stood and screamed at her former teacher, "Are you happy knowing that everyday I agonize over it!? That I have finally found someone I _want_ to touch, to touch me?" She was crying now. "That just once to maybe hold my hand or touch my face? And what's worse, it's not because I have some disease, or I fear the disease of others, it's all in my mind, Minerva. If I'm not already mad, I may become so soon."

McGonagall stood and grabbed her shoulders. "Just listen to me…"

"Don't touch me!" Her scream was close to shrill. Her face was red and tear streaked. She pointed an accusing finger at McGonagall. "Stop acting like some sort of concerned mother! Thinking that you know what is best for me, always patronizing, always thinking _you_ know how to help…**IT'S PEOPE LIKE YOU WHO MADE ME THIS WAY!**"

With that, she ran out of the room and didn't stop till she couldn't keep herself going. She let herself collapse to her knees on some dark, abandoned corridor.

She curled herself into a ball on the cold floor and wept some more. Her face was red and sticky from the tears. Her breathing was heavy and her throat and chest burned. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She hadn't cried in almost sixteen years. She barley allowed herself to feel _anything_ in that same time span. _I shouldn't have come back. I shouldn't be here! This is too much!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday arrived. Students filled the horseless coaches and chattered excitedly. Everyone was discussing what they were planning on buying and what they were expecting for Christmas. One carriage, though, was quiet. The one carrying the students' two chaperones. Severus and Mallory sat across from each other. Mallory gazed out the window, watching the snowy fields past. Severus watched her.

She was pale as ever. She was also looking tired now, too. He suspected something had happened after he left the staff lounge last Wednesday. Since McGonagall and Mallory didn't seem to be on speaking terms, he figured that there must have been a confrontation. The silence was unbearable he didn't like the recession back into her quiet, self-involved world. Plus, he really missed the sound of her voice.

"I've noticed that you and Minerva are no longer on speaking terms." He waited for some sort of response. Not getting one, he continued, "I hope is has something to do with me."

"Partially," she said, never taking her eyes from the window.

He leaned forward. "I just want you to know that anything she said about me…"

"Was probably true," she finished for him. She looked at him and rewarded him with a small smile on those pink lips.

Contented, he leaned back in his seat and decided to admire his view while she admired hers out the window. She was wearing a brown, knitted stocking cap that looked very cute pulled over her blonde braid. He almost felt silly for even _thinking_ that something, all be it _someone_, was cute! After a few more minutes of silent travel, he noticed Mallory's blue eyes went slightly wide and that smile played at her lips. Curious to what could cause the reaction in her, he looked out as well. Ahead of them, Hogsmeade was in view. The town was decked out in Holiday decor. Lanterns emitting different colored flames of red and green lined the main drag. Store windows displayed and advertised their Christmas specials. Snape wasn't at all impressed by it, but Mallory looked close to giddiness. Her cheeks developed a very faint shade of pink and her smile actually made her lips part. _Such a strange creature._

The carriages came to a stop. Mallory practically leapt out the door. Snape was more civilized when stepping out onto the road. He motioned for the students to gather. "All right," he called for all to hear, "you're free to go about as you please, but be back here by seven o'clock, no later. If not, we'll leave you. And trust me, that isn't as pleasant as it sounds."

The students lingered for a second, not sure if they were dismissed until Mallory enthusiastically said, "Get going, you lot!" She turned and looked up at her colleague. "Well, this is where I take my leave of you. Happy hunting!" She made her way to the shops that children were dashing in and out from.

Sighing, he pulled his cloak tighter around him as it began to snow. What was he suppose to do with himself? He supposed he ought to do what the lady suggested. After all, it was not as if he didn't have people to but gifts for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She roamed the store, aisle by aisle. This had to be about the tenth store that she entered. _God, he is such a difficult man to shop for!_ She already bought gifts for the only two other people on her list. She bought Dumbledore a candy assortment from Honeyduke's, and for Minerva (yes, even her. Mallory figured she wouldn't be upset with her when Christmas came) she got something practical. Minerva McGonagall thrived on practicality. Mallory bought her bobby pins and hair-ties to help keep that bun of hers in place. She figured her old professor must go through those like a fiend.

Then there was Severus. He seemed to be the type to appreciate practical, but she wanted to get him something special. That's when she found it. It was perfect! She snatched it off the shelf not even bothering to look at the price. It didn't matter. She just couldn't believe that she found something like it in a Wizard's shop!

Wroth her bags in tow, she exited the shop Just in time to see Severus come out of one himself. He was putting a small box into his cloak pocket. She got his attention and waved him over. Together they walked toward the designated meeting place for the students.

"You didn't get much," he commented, spying her bags.

She shrugged, "I don't have any family left and there are few whom I call 'friend'."

He nodded in understanding. Then the snow started to come down more heavy, and the wind noticeably picked up. Snape checked his watch in the lantern lights. "It's a good thing we're leaving soon. This could get nasty."

"Aye, I reckon you're right."

At seven o'clock precisely, the coaches arrived, each student accounted for, and everyone headed back to the castle. While the wind jostled the coach, Mallory let out a great yawn.

"Tired?"

"Oh," she said, sitting back and closing her eyes, "I just can't wait to climb under the covers of my warm bed and snuggle with a mug of hot chocolate."

Snape envied that mug of hot chocolate.

__

NEXT WEEK: CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Now for the divine list of reviewers:

****

Aeiouo, Hippy Gypsy, Rosmerta, Rushumble, Sphinx, Iphigenia (Will you get off of the whole Hermione thing?) **Marvin, Thumper, Melissa Ivory, Thea, *~*Ginny Potter*~*, *Lilith Morgana* **(Yeah, that pic of the sexy British babe is pretty great!) **Madam Rose Wine, Bluemeanies, Kate the Great, VV, Whitebears, Unicorn Lady, Firebrand.**

__

If you like this story: go check out the stories by Iphigenia and *LilithMorgana***!**

You can thank me later for the promo you two.


	6. The Greatest Gift

A/N: Hooray __

A/N: Hooray! It's Christmas in May! * clears throat * Whatever. 

****

Chapter 6: The Greatest Gift

Slowly, she came out of sleep. She kept her eyes shut and burrowed herself deeper under the warm blankets. She was completely prepared to drift back into sleep when she remembered what day it was. She popped her eyes and leaned over the foot of her bed. She eyed the wrapped packages like an eight year old would. There wasn't many, but only one would have been enough.

She slid off the bed; not even noticing how cold the floor was beneath her bare legs. She sat cross-legged in front of the boxes and grabbed one with the tag that read, "Prof. O'Kenly". It was from her student admirers, Fred and George Weasley. It was a solid chocolate angel. _Mmm, Breakfast!_ From the Minerva (both have apologized and forgave over their last row) she got a throw pillow with "A Gaelic Blessing" stitched on it. The third was a rather small box. She opened it and gasped. It was beautiful! It was a sterling silver necklace with a Celtic Knot as its pendant. She held it up and dangled it at eye level. It spun and reflected the sunlight coming in through her bedroom window. Slipping it over her head, she tore open the last package. On top of it sat a note.

__

Mallory,

I know you will give any excuse not to attend the Yule Ball, but now it can't be because that you have nothing to wear.

The old fool, She thought, _He'd do anything to get me tot attend these silly socials._ It didn't matter anyway; you wouldn't have kept her away for anything in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't like the idea of another Yule Ball. But the students practically begged the Headmaster for it, and he gave in. Sometimes Dumbledore could be too soft. The ball just reminded Snape of the previous year: All the suspicion and speculation, the uncertainty and the fear. The way Karkaroff kept bothering him, always pointing out the obvious, always sniveling. He took the coward's way out, just like he did at his trial. Now he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, most likely dead.

He put Karkaroff from his mind went into the Great Hall. The noise level was even worse than it was on Halloween. It's a good thing he came prepared with a vial of _caputmorssus remedium_ potion to help with the inevitable migraine. The excessive Christmas lighting didn't help either. Why did it have to be such a bright holiday? "Severus, you're late!"

Snape turned around at he call of his name. The Headmaster waded through the crowd toward him. Dumbledore was wearing a set of red robes that made him look exactly like Father Christmas in those Victorian paintings. "I wasn't exactly skipping on my way," Snape said, rather annoyed at everything.

"That's too bad. You know, Mallory has been asking about your whereabouts. She'll be happy to see you."

"Is that so," he said a tad bit dryly. "Where is she anyhow?"

"Over there, talking with Minerva."

Snape looked in the direction where Dumbledore had motioned. For once in his life he went weak in the knees. Sure enough, there she was, even though at first he wasn't sure if it was her. She was wearing a dress of clover green. The flowing sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her hair for once was out of its braid and draped around her bare shoulders. Her eyes were bright, her face actually having a semi-healthy tint. With a little push from Dumbledore Snape approached her.

Mallory turned to him and smiled broadly. He never realised how perfect her teeth were before. That was because she never smiled like that before. "Severus! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show." She lifted the goblet she held to take another drink, but stopped, noticing it was close to empty. She looked back up at Snape. "I'm going to get more Egg Nog. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," he managed to choke out. For some reason his throat had be come dry.

She traipsed off with McGonagall sweeping after her. Snape continued to stare. "Wh-wh-what happened to her?" Considering he didn't intend for that to be aloud, he was surprised when Dumbledore responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked rather slyly.

"I've never seen her so…so…"

"Happy?" Snape nodded. "Yes, well, she always did perk up around the Holidays. I think it has something to do with how her father loved Christmas so much. It's one of the few happy memories she retained. Enjoy it while it lasts, Severus, It'll be another 364 days till she's like this again" He stepped away as Mallory came back, holding out a second goblet.

"Here, I got you some anyway."

Snape slowly took it, desperately trying not to stare. He just kept think about what Dumbledore just said about _enjoying it while it lasted_. "Would you like to dance?"

She nearly choked on her drink. Recovering she said, "I don't know how to dance!"

"I can teach you."

Her eyes widened in a second of panic. After she was flummoxed from the suggestion, she managed to smile again. _Damn, no one has the right to be so pretty!_ "Actually, it's getting a bit stuffy in here. Why don't we go for a walk?" She quickly brushed past him. Without hesitation he followed her. He couldn't believe the he was allowing himself to be led around like this, but when it was done by her, he really didn't mind.

They walked together outside where walking paths were created in the deep snow. The paths were lined with bushes with roses of different colors and stone benches. He started think about last year again. How he was upset with everything: himself, and his company, that he never even noticed how lovely it really was. Actually, he was beginning to see beauty in more things now. Maybe the change in company helped to lift his mood. They sat next to each other. She sighed, "See? This is much better." She closed and deeply inhaled the winter air.

Examining her, he decided to say the one thing that's been on his mind, "You look so beautiful tonight."

He could see every bit of her exposed skin turn color. "You're such a liar!" She said hurriedly.

"No, I'm serious. That dress is quite becoming."

"It was gift."

"Today?" She nodded. "What else did you get?" He was quite curious.

"Well, from Minerva I got a cute pillow with "A Gaelic Blessing" stitched on it."

" 'A Gaelic Blessing', how does it go?"

Her face went solemn as she recited:

"May those that love us, love us.

And those that don't love us,

May God turn their hearts.

And if He doesn't turn their hearts,

May he turn their ankles,

So we may know them from their limping."

She tried to keep a straight face as she looked at Severus for a reaction, but his slightly confused expression made her lose her composure and she laughed. Snape never heard her laugh before, and its warm, rich, tone made him smile a little.

After she was thoroughly settled he asked, "and what else?"

"Let's see, a good hunk of chocolate from the Weasley twins which I plan on finishing tomorrow morning and this…" She held up the object that Severus eyed all evening, which was slightly uncomfortable considering it was drawing his attention to her chest. With it still around her neck, she leaned toward him and pressed the pendant into his palm so he could get a better look; Never mind that the position put them their faces at a very close proximity. "It's a Celtic Love-knot," she was explaining, "see the little hearts woven in here," she pointed, "and here."

"Hmm, that's very nice," he said passively, "who is it from?"

She was intently watching his expressions, hoping to spot any short of reaction being triggered about the necklace. She continued to study him as she shrugged. "I don't know. It was given to me anonymously, but it's my favourite gift of them all."

"Oh." He let go of the pendant and it fell back against her chest. He stood. "I think I'll retire for the night."

"But you never told me what you got!"

He shrugged. "The usual." Then he walked away leaving her there feeling a little hurt, a little confused, and completely disappointed. After a couple of more minutes of bewilderment she shivered and she decided to rejoin the ball. She really wanted some more Egg Nog.

~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He couldn't take the night's events. First there was Mallory looking as gorgeous and happy as she only appeared in his dreams. Then she was actually wearing the necklace he got her and claimed it was her _favourite _. Thirdly, was the revelation that it was a bloody "Love-Knot"! No, he hadn't seen those silly little hearts when he bought it! Now it was more of a romantic gesture than he originally intended!

A Romantic gesture! Him, of all people should not even be associated with that phrase. There was no use denying it was one, and even she picked up on it so intently. She was rather clever…and pretty…and… No, best have walked away when he did. There was no need to get involved like that right now.

He crossed the room and sat on his bed where a book was left open. It was the present he got from Mallory. At least she actually had the nerve to put her name on the tag. It was a collection of short stories and poems by some 19th Century American writer. He began to read the poem he left off on:

__

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-…

****

Divine List of Reviewers

Anna (Everyone say hi to my little convert!)** Iphigenia** (I hope you are happy)**, Rosmerta, aeiou, Hippy Gypsy, Rosmerta, Rushumble, Sphinx, marvin, thumper, Melissa Ivory, Thea, *~*Ginny Potter*~*, *Lilith Morgana*** (That's okay about the e-mail, I'm just happy you reviewed) **, Madam rose wine, bluemeanies, Kate the Great, VV, Whitebears, Unicorn Lady, Firebrand, and potionsmaster.**


	7. Reaching Out

A/N: A long one __

A/N: I decided to split this chapter in half. This was going to be really long, but I wanted to get a new chapter up before school was out. You might find a part of this confusing.

Chapter 7: Reaching Out

Returning to consciousness the next morning wasn't as easy as it was the previous day. The easterly sunlight wasn't as welcomed and her head was pounding, She must have had a little too much of the eggnog last night. She just laid there, too tired to move at all. The day aster Christmas was always terrible. She became so depressed. The excitement of the holiday exhausted her and the way Severus left her in the path made her feel so jilted. And whoever was banging on her door, making her head none the batter was going to suffer thee dire consequences! "Go away!" She told her awakener. The pounding on the door ceased, but not her in head. She could hear a muffled voice from behind the door and then the lock clicking open. Furious, Mallory sat up as her visitor made herself welcomed. "This is an invasion of privacy," she growled.

"Nonsense, it's a concerned friend helping her friend get over a hangover," McGonagall said, strolling in.

"I'm not hungover," she tried to deny, but flinched at the sound of her own voice ringing in her ears.

"Of course not, dear," She said patronizingly, "you didn't drink _that _much eggnog last night. Now where do you keep your meds?"

"Over there, in the bureau," she pointed reluctantly.

"Told you that you should have had quit while you were ahead," McGonagall continued as she rummaged through each drawer in turn. "Plus, you really shouldn't wear jewelry to bed, especially not a necklace, you could strangle yourself in your sleep!"

"Maybe that's the idea," she said, playing with the silver pendant. 

"Don't be such a damned pessimist, dearest. What are you still doing with this?" Along with two bottles of potion, McGonagall removed a silver handled dagger from Mallory's dresser.

"You know that's all I have of me mum."

"Yes, dearest, but I don't want any incidents like we did when you were a student."

"What incidents? I never used it on anyone, I just threatened to."

"And that was bad enough! You're not keeping it on your person anymore, are you?"

Mallory shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Isn't that the point of a concealed weapon?"

"Don't even joke. It's dangerous."

"So is a wand and every man, woman, and child here carries one. Concealed, I may add."

"It's not the same and you know it. It takes skill to properly use a wand and ant idiot can do damage with a knife." She sat next to Mallory on the bed and handed her the bottle with blue liquid. "There now, that should help. You only have one of these left, by the way," She shook the tiny container of yellow potion.

"I know, I just haven't been needing it lately," she shrugged, "I don't know, I guess some things are different now. I just don't get those horrible breakdowns as often." Even so, she looked rather dejected.

"Don't let him get you down, he's not worth it."

Mallory was becoming indignant. "I'm not _letting_ him do anything to me!"

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you so sensitive about the subject?"

"Oh, come off it Minerva. There's no need for you to be so jealous."

McGonagall was surely taken aback by the insinuation. "Jealous about what? You?"

"I know that you want Severus all for your self and are upset with all the time he's devoting to me."

McGonagall was seething with anger. "Well, I never! _Me_ in love with _Severus_? My dear child, what kind of inane idea is that?"

"Well if it's not true, then why are you so sensitive with the subject?"

McGonagall smiled, "Touché."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus couldn't help but notice that Mallory was back to her braided hair, gloomy self. Well, maybe not gloomy, but she was quiet and seemed perhaps thoughtful. All during dinner she just kept her head down, chewed on her lower lip, and fiddled with the necklace. "Will you stop that? It's making me nervous."

She jumped a little and immediately dropped the knot. "Sorry," she mumbled.

__

Why are you being such a God damned jerk towards her? What the hell do you think you are doing? Wouldn't you rather have her like you? "I don't give a damn if anybody likes me."

"Did you say something?"

"What? No, just talking to myself."

"Let me guess: The only way you can get an intelligent conversation?"

"if only that were the case," he sighed.

"Don't worry, if you ever go Schizo, I won't hold it against you."

That's comforting," he sneered. At his ill-natured remark, Mallory turned away from him, frowning and poking her dinner with her knife. He decided to ignore her, too. So they sat in silence. Until, that is, he felt the burning on his forearm and had to excuse himself from the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new year came and along with it so did the returning students from their winter holiday. They soon calmed down after their vacation. The faculty made sure of it. Professor McGonagall, as usual, kept them busy in class and gave them homework every night. Professor O'Kenly seemed to have a continuos headache and was more interested in that necklace of hers than her students. The potions master looked like he hadn't slept in a year, and like O'Kenly he was constantly distracted, but more with his won thoughts, than an actual object.

He was frustrated. Frustrated with his double jobs, with the students, with himself, and mostly with her. He tried to find anything about her that would ground his suspicions. He looked through all sorts of ministry records and files for some kind of clue, but there was nothing. Nothing to connect her to _anything_ that could provide a basis for his distrust, but his mind was still unsettled. He battled with his distrust and his definite attraction. This made him all the more irritable.

"I thought I said no talking, Potter," Snape growled, not even looking up from the papers he was correcting.

"Sir, I was just asking Ron-"

"I don't give a damn if you were _proposing_ to Mr. Weasley! Detention, Potter for disobeying and ten points from Gryffendor for arguing." Harry grumbled a couple colourful words under his breath in an attempt to find the right one to describe his teacher. "That'll be ten more points."

That night, Harry was in the dungeons cleaning ingredients jars. It was very disgusting. At the other side of the room. Snape sat at his desk, quickly writing something. Suddenly he stood. "I'll be back in a moment, Potter, keep working." Harry kept his eyes on his task until he heard the door open and footsteps entering the room. "Mallory, I was just on my way to see you," said a surprised Snape.

"I know. Oh hi, Harry, detention again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Back to work, Potter!" Snape snapped as he led Professor O'Kenly as far from Harry's earshot as possible, but he was still able to hear at least O'Kenly's half of the conversation; she spoke louder than Snape's:

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about……. Oh yes, I thought you'd like it……. No, I always loved his works……. Well I'm glad……. And I wanted to thank you myself…….Don't try to deny it, you know full well as I….." she let out an exasperated sigh, "Sometimes, Severus, you are so bloody impossible!" With the sharp tapping of her boots against the dungeon floor, O Kenly exited.

Daring to turn, Harry looked back at Snape. He crossed to his desk, muttering to himself. "Leave."

"Sir?"

"I said leave, Potter, get the hell out of my sight!"

Not having to be told twice, Harry left, leaving Snape talking to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, great. 

She didn't know where she was. She knew that she was in a corridor in Hogwarts, but which one? How did she get there? That had to be the worst part: Having a complete memory crisis. It was cold in that hall, and dark, and damp, and lonely… Her mind was cloudy, and so was her vision. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was so confused. Where had she just been? If she could only remember that, maybe she can keep herself from panicking. No, that wasn't going to happen. She wished some one would find her. Was this all a nightmare? No, not even her worse dreams were as real as this. She tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong. Maybe she was just sleepwalking. But she never sleepwalked before. Running out of ideas, she took her final solution: She sat on the floor, brought her knees under her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Cried out of frustration, out of irrational fear, and out of lack of spirit. She only became like this once before. When she was in her fifth year, when she felt she couldn't handle anything anymore:

__

"Mallory, what's wrong?" "Go Away" "Come on, dear, get up." "I told you to leave me the hell alone!"

"I it's one in the morning. What were you doing out side?" "When was I outside?" "That's were I found you. Don't you remember, Mally?" "**Go away!**" "Mally, put that down, I thought I told you never to have that with you." "Don't call me, 'Mally'! You're not allowed to!" "I just want to help." "I don't need you're help!"

"Oh, God, help me," she cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus, completely distraught and tired made his way through one of Hogwarts abandoned hallways. He used it often to make his way in and out of the castle unnoticed whenever he had to go on call. The usual desolation of the hall was interrupted by the sounds of sobs. Snape stopped. Ever so heedfully, he approached the direction of the sound. The sight made him stop again. Even in the dim lighting he recognized the figure curled against the wall, her face buried in her arms. He knelt next to her. "Mallory?"

She looked up, eyes wide in surprise. Her face was red and wet from the tears. She stared at him for a couple seconds. She seemed highly unfocused. "Severus?" She asked in a quavering whisper.

"Yes, it's me," he said gently.

"Wh-where am I?"

He searched her frantic features. He realized what was going on. Her panic attacks. She had a complete breakdown, He'd never seen her so helpless and vulnerable, all of the strong defiance that underlayed her blue eyes had all but vanished, and it made his chest ache to see her so. "I'll go get Madam Pomfry." He said hurriedly, standing up.

"No!" She said shortly.

"What can I do?" He felt as helpless as she looked.

She extended her arms towards him. "Help me up, just help me get to my room."

He hesitated, uncertain, but the way her blue eyes pleaded he had no choice. Bending down again, he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet/ He quickly put an arm around her waste to keep her steady. Through the seriousness of the situation he couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have her pressed against him and her head resting on his shoulder. They started for her chambers with great difficulty. She was too shaken and weak to walk and her feet were dragging. _This will not do_. He repositioned his arms and scooped her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Carrying her, he made made it to her bedroom door much easier.

Looking down, he saw that Mallory had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion, in his arms. He didn't want To wake her so he somehow managed, though awkwardly, to get his wand out from his robes and tapped it twice on the door knob. As quietly as he could, he used his foot to open and cringed as the old door squeaked on it's hinges. Next to her bed, he carefully freed on of his arms from beneath her and brought her to a standing position, holding on to her by the waist. She still slept. _Like the dead_. He threw back the blankets and gently layed her down on the mattress. He carefully removed her boots and then pulled the covers up to her chin. He was about to exit, but stopped and turned to look at her docile form. He knelt next to the bed and brushed a few stray hairs off her face. Then lightly kissed her forehead. She let out a small noise in he sleep. He left.

****

The Divine List of Reviewers:

Aeiou, Hippy Gypsy, Rosmerta, Rushunble (I thought the "accidental" love-knot was pretty cute)**, Sphinx, Iphi **(I think we have moved past the apology now?)**, marvin, thumper, Melissa Ivory, Thea, *~*Ginny Potter*~*, Lilith Morgana **(What are you up to, girl?)**, madamrosewine, bluemeanies, Kara Darkblood **(Formerly **Kate the Great**)**, VV, White Bears, Unicorn Lady, Firebrand, potionsmater, Anna** (Don't worry, I'll get to the part you're waiting for next)**, Bunny, Ginger Donahue** (Yes, you are divine. Get Well Soon!) **Rose Flame,**(okay, I'll ignore you)**, Soul Seeker **(That was the nicest review ever! No, nothing Celtic in my background, just a bit fascinated by Ireland).

I am the weakest link, Goodbye!


	8. Quid pro Quo

A/N: This is my first chapter to be Beta-read by my dear Anna

A/N: _This is my first chapter to be Beta-read by my dear Anna.*applause*I think you'll notice spelling and grammar are much better this time around.Yipe, Mallory has a lot to say!_

_ _

_ _

**Chapter 8:** Quid Pro Quo

"It's not healthy.What if she got like that in the middle of a lesson?I always said she was unstable.She's a harm to herself and maybe to others."

"Severus, you're jumping to assumptions again.She never threatened herself or anybody else."

"Never?"

"Well, a couple times, in her youth, but not since then."

Snape nodded smugly.He and Dumbledore were discussing O'Kenly's situation from the night before.

"I really didn't expect you to hold such prejudices over her like you did with our last few Dark Arts teachers."

"What prejudices?"

"The ones involving how you get upset because I refuse you the job."

"I don't give a damn about the bloody job," he hissed, "but it doesn't do much for you or the school when the Ministry catches wind that we're knowingly harbouring a psychopath."

"That is enough, Severus!"

The doors opened and, late as always, Mallory came up to the high table.Her eyes never left Severus.She took her regular seat next to him.She looked different somehow.Yes, her hair was in its braid, countenance pale, but there was something certainly off.He studied her a little while when he suddenly realized it.She seemed more stoic than he had ever seen her.She didn't fidget; nervousness didn't lie behind her eyes.There was a confidence that hadn't existed before."Severus."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me last night.I really appreciate it."

"Please don't mistake my concern for this school's integrity for any concern for you."

That's when lightening struck, and the thunderclap resounded throughout the Great Hall.He brought his hand up to where she had slapped him across the face.It stung like hell.He looked at the reaction around him.The entire Hall had heard the loud contact, and everyone stared, shocked.His eyes made their way to the doors just in time to catch Mallory's backside slipping through.

Without a second thought, he bolted out of his chair, causing it to fall backwards, and raced out the door._What the hell are you doing, Severus?You're chasing after her!This is not you at all!_"Mallory!"

_Damn him.To hell with him!_"Mallory!"_Ignore him.Keep walking._"Wait."_No, don't listen._

"Oh, bloody hell, Severus!"

He had caught up to her.He grabbed her by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall at arm's length to keep her from getting away."Now, listen to me."

"Let go of me, Snape."

"No, shut up and listen to me."He bent his head, unable to look her in the eye."I'm sorry."

She cocked her head."What was that?"

He lifted his head and looked straight in her eyes."I am sorry, all right?That was extremely . . . and I wasn't thinking – "

"You got that right."

" – and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Are you begging for forgiveness?"

_Damn you.Damn you for driving me to this_."Yes."

"Anything?"

"Your heart's desire."

He finally let go of her shoulders and took a couple of steps back.She took a moment to size him up and decide what his penance was to be."Dinner."

"What?"

"You buy me dinner," she said slowly."My forgiveness is something that is bought."

He considered for a second.He smiled slyly."All right, it's a date."With that, he headed back to finish breakfast.It wasn't until he was about to turn the corner that he heard her call, "It's not a date!"

Saturday evening:

_Tap tap tap.Drum drum.Check.Drum drum.Tap tap tap._

She sat in a small but classy restaurant in Hogsmeade called The Red Moon.Severus was late.Mallory was on her last nerve.She could tell that her constant finger drumming and anxious foot tapping was annoying the other patrons.She checked her watch again.The agreed-upon time was eight o'clock, and it was already quarter after!

She was just about to get up and leave when two hands clapped her shoulders and pushed her back into her seat.Severus slid into the chair across form her."What did you do, get lost?"

"I know, I know.I'm sorry."

"Another apology?I think this meal is now going to include dessert."

"Whatever you wish, my dear."He called over a waiter, they ordered, and they sat in silence, each holding a glass of wine.She was scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes over the rim of her glass, making him uncomfortable."What?" he sneered.

"There's something different . . ." She took a moment to wander over his features again. Her face lit up with realization."Your hair.It's washed!"

His face went dark."Of course it is.Do you think I neglect my personal hygiene?"

"But it's always so greasy . . ."

"Look, I can't help it, okay?It's heredity.My father had hair like it.Despite popular belief, I do shower on a daily basis, including washing my hair, but by midday, it goes limp.So, got it?"

"Okay, yes, I'm sorry.Sheesh, sensitive."The two of them leaded back with their arms folded across their chests.

"Well, since you forced me into sharing something personal, it's your turn."

"What do you want to know?" she said suspiciously.

"Nothing much.How about your days in school?"

"Well, let's see, I was a Ravenclaw, top of most of my classes, extremely shy, graduated in 1989."

"'89?But that's the year I started teaching.I never had a student – "

She went red."That's because I didn't take any potions my seventh year.I completed every course in my sixth, even the advanced."

"Impressive."

"Yes.After school, I moved back to Ireland.There, I got a job at the Irish Ministry.Soon I became head of Experimental Potions and Research.Are you familiar with the Wolfsbane Potion?"

The corner of his mouth flickered in disgust with what and whom the potion reminded him of."Yes, you could say I am."

A smug smile crossed her face."Guess who co-founded it?"The look of surprise on his face made her smile broader.

He shook his head in amazement."You are out of sorts today.What happened?"

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know.Maybe it's the uncharacteristic happiness, or the fact that you seem to no longer mind human contact."

She cast her eyes down and didn't speak for a while.Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at him."Last night I had a dream, no, a revelation.I saw that I couldn't live my life the way I was any longer.Why do I realize that now?I don't know why.I guess that's what life-changing relations are all about."She picked up her glass and took a drink.

"I know I've been asking a lot of question – "

"I don't mind."

"And if you truly don't mind, I have one more."

"Go for it."

He hesitated.He had always wondered, but how to word it?"Why are you – were you – the way you were?"

She blew out a deep breath and took another drink."It's a long story."

"I have time."

"All right, I suppose I need to start with a bit of family history.My mother, Gerridwen, died giving birth to me, so my father, Eamon, raised me.He loved me very much, and I loved him as much as a daughter could.He was my whole world, he could do no wrong, he was supposed to always be there for me.Anyways, he was an Auror, you see.He taught me everything about Defense Against the Dark Arts.He used to say that I could disarm an adult wizard before I could walk!"She stopped, smiled, and took another drink."When I was ten, we moved to England.He was transferred to work for the British Ministry."She stopped again.He could tell that what she was going to say next was going to be difficult."It was my first year at Hogwarts.January.During breakfast, my house head came and told me that Dumbledore needed to see me.I should have known from Dumbledore's expression when I first entered . . ." Her voice broke and tears threatened to escape.Her hand shook as she reached for her glass.

"It's all right, you don't have to continue if you can't."

"No."She regained her composure, her brows furrowed in determination."I will tell you.I haven't talked about it in seventeen years."She swallowed hard and continued."Dumbledore told me that my father had been killed while on duty by a Death Eater.My entire world came to an apocalyptic crash.I had my first attack then.The world spun around, I hyperventilated and almost fainted, but I didn't.I just ran out of his office in tears.As you can probably imagine, I didn't cope well.All the love I possessed was buried with his remains.I was empty."Another pause, another drink."Everyone else made it worse.I was being constantly hugged or patted on the back; being told that 'they understood.'It was making me sick.They didn't understand, they didn't know me or my father.They pitied me out of obligation.They felt that just because now I was an orphan, they had to be my friends.It was all a farce, they were only patronizing me.I couldn't stand it any longer.I hated them, I hated them all.All I wanted was some time for private grieving, but I was never allowed that.'This is a time to be with friends,' I was told.I didn't want to be near them.I wanted them all to die.Ironically, it was I who died.I cut myself off in order to protect myself from loss, to make people leave me alone.I wanted it so that they didn't even know I existed.It worked.I was content – until I came back here, and everything has been turned upside down.I don't want to be alone anymore."

He reached across the table and took her hand.His cool black eyes burned into her sapphires."You don't have to be," he whispered.

She smiled again and slid her hand our from under his."Well, I just gave you a huge piece of me.Now it's your turn.Let's start with school – go."

"House: Slytherin, if you haven't already guessed; best subjects: Potions and Dark Arts.Not well like, is it a wonder I'm bitter?Graduating class: 1979."

"After school?"

He gave a casual shrug."Just a few odd jobs here and there before I landed myself right back at Hogwarts."

"Any harrowing childhood stories?"

"Not really.Parents were workaholics who didn't have time to care for their only child – that's not traumatic.Since I barely know them I felt nothing when they died; it was their own fault anyway."

"That's horrible."

"It's true.Oh, here comes our meal."

After their interesting dinner, the sallow Potions Master and the pale Defense Professor walked down the corridor together, still in conversation.They stopped.

"Here's home," she said, leaning back on her chamber door."Now it's your turn to 'fess up."

"About what?"

"You commented that I was out of my character, what about you?Why is the dark, bitter, brooding dungeon dweller doing begging for forgiveness, taking care of a broken woman you stumble across in the corridor, then taking her to dinner?"

"I promised I would."  
  


"You're making promises!Why, Severus?Why are you doing this for me?Tell me."

_Damn, the clever witch.She set him in the perfect trap.What should he tell her?An obvious and pathetic excuse, or the truth?_While he still decided, the truth came spilling from his lips."Because I'm fond of you."

She blinked a couple of times and her eyebrows rose."'Fond of me'?That can mean too many things, and I am in no mood for euphemisms."

"What I mean by 'fond' is that . . . I find you smart, interesting, enjoyable company, and rather attractive."All of that came out rather fast, hoping that she didn't catch it all.

She remained leaning back on her door, expression impassive.She carefully reached up and took a lock of his hair between two fingers."Hmm, you're right, it doesn't take long for it to get greasy again."She sighed."You know, if that's the definition of 'fond' that we're going for, then . . . I'm fond of you, too."Before he had time to completely register that, she pushed herself off the door, stood slightly on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the cheek."Good night, Severus," she said softly by his ear.

He could feel his face getting hot, and he said a short good-bye, and turned to leave before she could tell that he was blushing.Watching him go, she had a smile that could only be described as impish.She reached behind herself for the doorknob, opened her room, and went to bed, still smiling.

**The Divine List of Reviewers:**

** **

**Anna **(There, I made him blush, are you **happy**?) [Yes, I am, thank you!], **Iphigenia** (seriously, the singing is getting on my nerves), **Potionsmaster** (Hey, nutty!Keep those solicitors on their toes!), **Soul Seeker** (I think antidisestablishmentarianism fits this story rather well), **Firebrand **(I don't think I can write the students well, so they don't get involved often), **Ginger Donahue** (I can't promise when they will "get together."You realise these are the kind of people that don't rush into these things.), **Miss Prongs **(Sadly, all things must come to an end . . . ), **Sierra-Selene** (Merci! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois amuser l'histoire.J'èspere que le français est correct!), **Bunny** (My feet feel better.), **Kim Rushumble, Melissa Ivory, and Snidget.**


	9. Revelations

A/N: As of late, I have been obsessing over Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Jesus Christ Superstar

A/N: _As of late, I have been obsessing over Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Jesus Christ Superstar."Therefore, I found ways to stick lyrics from this fabulous musical into my story.Those parts are credited to Sir Tim Rice.I love Judas Iscariot!(My apologies to whomever may be offended by this statement, but you probably haven't seen Jerome Pradon's awesome performance!If you have, you will concur.)_

_ _

_ _

**Chapter 9:** Revelations

The change in Professor O'Kenly did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Hogwarts staff and students.

The morning after Severus' and Mallory's dinner, it was a miracle that Minerva McGonagall didn't die of shock!Mallory breezed into the hall that morning bright and early.She took her usual seat, next to McGonagall."Good morning, Minerva," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mallory.You seem to be in high spirits today."

"Why, of course, Minnie!Why is it strange for me to be so?"Mallory laughed heartily at herself.McGonagall's jaw dropped in surprise.She had never heard the young woman laugh like that before!"Where's the food?I'm famished!"Just as she spoke, a good helping of egg, bacon, and rolls appeared on her plate.Mallory picked up her fork and began to wolf it down hungrily.This was quite different from her habit of picking at her meals like a bird.

"Mallory, are you okay?" McGonagall asked warily.

"Never better!" she affirmed between mouthfuls of scrambled egg."See?" Mallory grabbed McGonagall's wrist and pressed the other woman's palm against her forehead."Perfectly normal!"

By now, McGonagall's eyes were as wide as her mouth.She looked shocked or scared or maybe both.

"What's this, a new form of palm reading?" a sardonic voice behind them asked.

"Severus!"Mallory jumped from her chair and took him by the arm."Minerva seems to think that I am ailing.What do you think?"

Snape examined her forehead for himself and shrugged."Very healthy," he confirmed, and smiled.

McGonagall was practically choking.She looked between the two of them: the way they smiled at each other, the way their eyes met . . . It was far too much for the older woman.She stood abruptly."Excuse me," she said, and left.

"If anyone seems to be out of sorts, I'd say it would be Minerva.I hope she's going to see Poppy," Dumbledore said.He'd been watching the entire scene from his place at the high table.

Her classes were far less monotonous, too.But her glee while talking about vampires with her fifth years was slightly disturbing.After the class, Professor O'Kenly called Hermione Granger to the front.She rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry and told them to wait for her.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"I think you've waited long enough for this, Miss Granger."Mallory extended her hand toward Hermione.Hermione just looked at it quizzically, then she remembered, and her smile lost all its falseness as she shook hands with her Dark Arts professor.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Two of O'Kenly's seventh years took great notice and interest in her new demeanor."Can I help you, boys?" she asked as they approached her desk at the end of class.

"We couldn't help but notice the new you," said George.

"And it's time for you to 'fess up," said Fred.

"To what?" she asked, a little amused.

"You're in love – "

"And we have a bet on with whom."

Mallory gripped her quill hard.She did not expect such a blatant question.Besides, who were they to assume such a thing?They even had bets going on this?!With much restraint, she smiled at the twins."What do you mean?"

"Well," George said, "which one of us is it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Which one are you in love with, me or George?" piped Fred.

Mallory laughed as she rose and came around from behind her desk.She stood between the two boys and placed a hand on their shoulders."Let's just say that I love the both of you equally."

The twins made disgusted faces at each other."Sorry, Professor O, but we don't go for that."They quickly left their professor alone, laughing._Teenage boys,_ she thought._Why does everything with them have to be sexual?_

She gathered up her papers and headed out of the class, but was blocked by a dark figure."Excuse me, Severus, but I need to get going."

"Going where?"

She rolled her eyes and scowled."To see if there's a pub!"

"My, harsh," he said, leaning back against the doorframe and placing a foot on the opposite side, blocking her exit."Some may say you're spending too much time with me."

"Yes, isn't that nice?"She grabbed his leg and pushed it roughly off the wall."Next time, I'll break it!"

"I'm sorry.Take a joke, will you?"

"I didn't think you needed to be told, but you're no good at jokes."

"I know."

"Jerk," she said, smiling.

"Thank you."

She shook her head and went on her way.

As everyone else tried to figure her out, Mallory tried to work it out herself later that night._I've been changed, yes really changed/In these past few days, when I see myself, I seem like someone else.I don't know how to take this; I don't see why he moves me.He's a man, he's just a man . . . _She couldn't deny that Severus was the biggest part of her transformation.She couldn't say it was love yet.Who was she to judge that?For sixteen years she had been void of any such emotion.Maybe it was just her unused hormones kicking in after all these years.Well, whatever it was, it scared the hell out of her, but at least she could cope with it better now.

She was ready to shut her eyes and drift off when a spot upon her chest began to burn slightly.She had discovered that was a sort of intuition, and knew exactly what it meant.She flung her robe around her and headed for Dumbledore's office.

Unbeknownst to her, someone else was heading in that same direction.They practically collided in the hall where the entrance to the Headmaster's office sat."Bloody hell, Severus, scare me to death, why don't you?" she gasped."What are you doing prowling this late at night?"

"One can ask the same of you," he growled, scratching his left forearm.

His action made something in Mallory's mind click.Something her father told her.Something about a nervous habit certain people pick up . . . He noticed how she was staring and stopped abruptly, but he was too late.Moving faster than he thought she could, she grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve.Her eyes widened as the black skull glared up at her.Her breathing became ragged.

"Please, let me explain."

"No," she whispered harshly, and she backed away from him, one hand reaching inside her robe.He only saw a flash of metal.The pain didn't register right away, but the dagger she held was reddened by his blood.She had sliced his left cheek."You son of a bitch, you lied to me!Damn you, you lied to me!You're one of them!"Her tears turned to screams and she lunged at him again.

This time, Severus had a chance to react and he grabbed her wrist, the dagger only inches from his throat.The struggle carried them both to the floor, her on top of him."You will die," she spat.

"Not today."He finally forced her to release the blade.Giving up, she collapsed and lay atop him, sobbing.Severus just stayed there, catching his breath, uncertain as to what to do.His ultimate decision was to push the dagger out of her reach and wrap his arms around her.Her tears were soaking through his clothing, and this combined with everything else was making him uncomfortable.With effort, he brought both of them to a standing position.He held her close as she still muttered curses and threats into his chest.

"Oh dear."

The soft voice made Severus turn.Dumbledore had bent over and was picking Mallory's dagger up off the floor.The old wizard stood and took in his two professors: Severus, blood smeared on his face, looking dismayed; and Mallory, crying and using words that Dumbledore hadn't thought she knew."My office, the both of you," he said finally.

Mallory pushed herself away from Severus and unsteadily followed the Headmaster, with Snape not far behind.In his office, Dumbledore ordered the two to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk while he took his place behind it.He took a moment to examine the two of them.Both had their heads bowed and eyes downcast.For a moment, the old man was able to clearly picture the two as students sitting there.He could see the pale, black-eyed boy with a quick temper and antisocial tendencies; the quiet girl who thought herself to be without a friend in the world and shut herself up in her own isolation.Both of them loners, both orphaned, both so sallow.He never realised how alike the two were."Now, I want an explanation for what that encounter was all about and why it had to occur right outside my office."

"He's one of them," she said so low, she was barely audible.

"One of what, pray tell?"

"He's a bloody Death Eater!" she screamed, panting and glaring at her raven-haired companion.

"Yes, well, that gave her no right to attack me with a knife, the psycho-bitch!"

"Enough!I will not stand such language from either of you!Now, clearly this has all stemmed from a misunderstanding.To cure this dilemma, I think it's time that the both of you were finally straight with each other.Who wants to go first?"He looked between them.Neither of them tore their eyes from their feet nor spoke."Fine, then I shall do it myself. Mind you, I can and will give or omit any detail as I see fit.Agreed?"No one moved."Good."

"Let's start with you, Severus, shall we?"The younger man finally looked up and gave him a pained expression, but made no further attempt to halt the Headmaster."Yes, Mallory, Severus was once, a long time ago, 'one of them.'A year before the Dark Lord's fall, he came to me and confessed everything and even told me to turn him in.That he was willing to suffer Azkaban in penance.I didn't believe that the young man needed to suffer Azkaban.I looked into his eyes and saw all the suffering and regret in the world already.I presented his case and spoke on his behalf at the trial.To prove his trust, he was made a spy.He continues with this mission today.He's no more a Death Eater than you are."

He finished and looked for Mallory's reaction.The menace had left her features.Now her face showed deep thought and slight confusion."Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did he decide to confess?"

"I'll leave that to Severus to explain."They both turned their eyes to Snape, who silently shook his head.

"Moving on, then," said Dumbledore.

"Sir," Mallory interrupted, "Professor Snape is already aware of my story and my loss, no need to rehash it."

"Maybe so, my dear, but I believe he is most interested in your whereabouts on those nights you seemed to disappear."

"Yes," Snape confirmed, eyes glinting, "very interested."

"Severus," Dumbledore continued, "remember what part of your duties you were finding most difficult?"

"Yes," he replied, confused at this seemingly random question, "giving you some idea of location, layout, and our numbers.I mean, you'd need a bird's-eye view to get that sort of information."

"That's where I come in," Mallory decided to take over."I'm an Animaga."

Snape was skeptical."Nonsense, I've been through files of both the British and Irish Ministries digging up dirt on you, and there is no Mallory O'Kenly on any Animagi lists."

Mallory gave a snort."I thought you quicker than that, Severus!Why would the Ministry put a spy on record where she could be easily discovered?Bloody hell, Severus, you are such a clot!"She undid the top fastenings of her robe and pulled down the collar of her nightshirt to reveal an orange pentacle marked upon her chest.The same marking as on . . .

"The dove!"

"Very good, Severus," she said, redoing her robe."You are not a hopeless case after all."

"Well," Dumbledore said, standing, "now that you are both enlightened, we all should be off to bed.I hope you two will do what I expect of two mature adults.You are dismissed.Mallory, you'll get your dagger back tomorrow."

Mallory and Severus descended the winding staircase in silence.They came to a stop in the hall, turned, and faced each other."I am so sorry, Mallory, for lying to you.Can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said, looking at the wound that everyone had seemed to ignore during the course of events.She licked her thumb and tried to clean away some of the dried blood on his cheek.

In movements almost unconscious, he grabbed her wrist, and quickly his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.He bent his head and kissed her full on the lips.She was rigid from the initial shock of her new situation, but soon she relaxed and returned the passionate kiss as her free hand found its way to his neck.Finally, they released from the simple and basic need for air.Both were flushed and breathing hard.He tried to pull her close again, but she took a step back.

She couldn't quite meet his eyes as she spoke."I better be off to bed.After all, we've got classes in the morning . . ." With that, she practically ran to her room.

Severus took a more leisurely pace back to his own chamber, smiling to himself the whole time.

**The Divine List of Reviewers:**

** **

**Anna** (Once again, big hugs to my Beta!Don't worry, everything will work out in the end, okay?), **Firebrand, Potionsmaster** (Where's that ball rolling?Hmm . . . ), **Severian **(Yes, very cool *wicked grin*****), **madam rose wine** (*dramatically* Don't waste your tears on me.), **Melissa Ivory, Iphigenia **(I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!), **thumper, sierra-céline **(I really don't know French, my Beta is the French scholar.), **Soul Seeker **(Time To Say Goodbye)**, Lilith Morgana **(Mallory was a very closed student and had the ability to practically be invisible, just as she wanted.That's why Snape won't remember her.Plus, I gather Hogwarts is bigger than your old school.)****


	10. Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter 10: Worth a Thousand Words

**Chapter 10:** Worth a Thousand Words

Severus Snape was in a peculiarly good mood the next day.He felt that he and Mallory had finally taken that next step in their relationship.He eagerly waited to see her at breakfast, but she never showed.Nor did she appear for lunch.Damn, maybe he had misinterpreted the step that had happened.Maybe she was just avoiding him out of shyness, or maybe she was just sick.There were too many maybes.He needed to go straight to the source to get the answers.

He found her classroom door open.She was still at her desk, going over papers.She gave no acknowledgement of his presence, keeping her eyes on the parchment.Wordlessly, he approached her.Still no motion on the other person's part.He even crouched next to her and watched her scribble comments on the student's essay.Her expression remained unchanged.Okay, so she wanted to play games.He knew of one way to get her attention.He brushed away the hair from the side of her face and leaned in.

She brushed his hand away and stood before he could follow through with the kiss."Don't," she said softly.

He stood up as well."You didn't seem to mind it last night."

"Yes, well," she moved further away from him, "I had some time to deliberate last night's events, and decided that our relationship should only be on a professional level."

Severus was definitely confused."Beg your pardon?'Professional'?Am I allowed to be given a plausible explanation?"

She seemed to consider the request at great length.After an eternity (or a moment), she sighed and conceded."All right . . . There is one minor detail that both Dumbledore and myself have failed to divulge."She began to pace a bit, and absent-mindedly scratched her nose."You see, there is one reason, and one reason alone, for my return to England: I do not know the identity of the Death Eater who murdered my father.My entire life I've wanted to find him, and when I do . . ."

He sat and listened intently."I didn't realise you were so bent on revenge."

"Do you understand my hesitation at . . . intimacy in any form?Unless, of course, you can honestly tell me that you can remember, or even knew, what the names of your victims were . . ."

"You're assuming that I even had victims."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"There you have it."

"But!"He grabbed her arm and led her to one of the student desks, sat her in one of the chairs, and pulled another around for himself.They sat face to face."But I do recall the faces of all of them.In fact, I am haunted by them.Some screaming, some rendered unrecognizable after I . . . Every night I see them in my dreams.They have given me nights of punishment.I cannot sleep, for I fear them.I fear to confront what I have done.My work for Dumbledore, teaching and otherwise, is merely a small step toward undeserved redemption."

The entire time, Severus and Mallory kept their eyes locked on each other's.The action affirmed that she was at least hearing him out and that he meant every word.He searched her eyes for a moment, wanting her reaction.She was so bloody difficult to read!She stood and went to her desk.She opened a drawer and sifted through its contents.Finally, she pulled out whatever she was looking for.She smiled at it and sat back across from Severus.She handed him the photograph."Does this face ever haunt your dreams?"

He looked down at the picture.A man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, sat with a little girl on his lap.The child buried her face in her father's chest, but now and again she would peek out, revealing dark blue eyes.Mallory's father, Eamon O'Kenly, smiled at his daughter and patted her lovingly.

He smiled at it ruefully.To think that, years ago, Voldemort and his followers managed to destroy such happiness, to tear families apart.And it all was about to happen again.He scrutinized the face of her father.In a way, he wanted to recognize it, just to put Mallory's mind at rest, but alas, "I never saw him before in my life."

He handed the photo back.She looked relieved, actually."Thank you," she whispered.

"You know," he said abruptly, "this man could already be dead."

"Then God has done his own justice," she said promptly.

"Or in Azkaban."

"Justice has been done through our courts, and now he suffers cruelly."

"And if you find him alive and well?"

"Then he'll beg for Azkaban or death."

Severus nodded in understanding, and got up to leave.He reached the doorway, but stopped and turned."I hope this means our friendship just got an upgrade."

She joined him at the door and smiled."Yes, it just got promoted to platonic.And as a friend, I, uh, have a favour to ask of you."She hesitated slightly."Considering your position within the Death Eaters, you are in a far better place than I to discover . . ."

"Of course, I'll do all I can to help."Damn.It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he fancied it was better than cold professionalism.

She cocked her head to one side as she looked at him."Why haven't you done anything about this yet?"She ran a finger down the red gash on his cheek."Better do something soon or it'll scar."

"I like it.It's like a memento of our time together: I won't be able to look at myself without being reminded of you."He smirked.

Her eyes went amusingly wide."I beg your pardon?"

He tilted his head in a dramatic fashion and recited, "Love is not love/Which alters/when it alterations finds/Or bends with the remover to remove:/O, no! it is an _ever-fixed mark._"He smiled puckishly.

She cringed."Smeggin' hell, Severus!I never wanted to hear you spout Shakespeare!I draw the line there!What the hell do you think this is, a Jane Austen novel?"

Laughing, she pushed him out and closed the door right as he was asking, "Who's Jane Austen?"

She went back to the desk and picked up her photo.Both her younger self and her father smiled knowingly."Don't give me that," she growled as she placed it back in her desk drawer.She knew keeping her true feelings hidden would be difficult, but she couldn't keep down the thought of his former life.She couldn't imagine being with someone who could have been the one who destroyed her world._And yet he is the one helping you rebuild it._What was also true was that she couldn't forget the way it felt to be kissed by him.Oh, to feel that again!She dropped her head in her hands.Why was this so difficult?Maybe with time she would be able to forget and move on with his past.

It ended up being a shorter time span than anticipated . . .

A/N: _In case you have yet to notice, I have been making Alan Rickman *swoon* references.Though I suppose the one in this chapter was far more blatant.Here's an explanation of each:_

_ _

_Eamon (Mallory's father): In the flick _Michael Collins,_ the fab AR plays Eamon de Velera._

_"To see if there's a pub!": a line of AR's from _Galaxy Quest.__

_Jane Austen and Shakespeare: _Sense and Sensibility, _'nuff said._

_And there is a _Red Dwarf _reference as well._

_ _

_I know this chapter probably cheezed a good lot of you off, my apologies.Thanx and lots of love, as always, to my wonderful reviewers._


	11. A Magic of a Different Sort

Chapter 11: A magic of a different sort

**Chapter 11: ****A magic of a different sort**

** **

** **

February, nearing St Valentine's Day, a Saturday:

"Do you still have that dagger on you?" Severus casually asked that morning as he and Mallory walked down the hall.

"No," she said glumly, "Dumbledore put a charm on it so that every time I take it beyond my chamber door, it starts playing the theme from _The Love Boat_."She grimaced."Ever heard that?"He shook his head."Oh, lord, pray that you never do!Anyway, why did you inquire about my dagger?"

"Because I want to jam it in my eye if I have to see the colour pink or anything resembling a cupid again."

She laughed."What a bizarre notion."

"It's true," he said bitterly.

They stopped at a window, and Mallory opened it.It was unseasonably warm that day, and some of the snow had managed to melt."I'm going for a walk," she declared."Want to come with me?"

He watched with narrowed eyes as some of the students ran about, playing in the wet snow.He decided that being in the vicinity of where a snowball attack would be possible was a very bad idea, so he graciously declined.

On her own, Mallory went to her room, got out her heavier traveling cloak, put it on, and headed outside.There were a lot of students out, playing in the snow.The grounds were practically a snowman community.She had barely gotten off the castle steps when a little first year came running up, crying.Abigail, Mallory remembered, was the girl's name.Mallory knelt down and asked tenderly, "What's wrong?"

Abigail sniffed."Those Slytherin boys were picking on me."

"Well, you know what?" Mallory said in a half comforting, half serious tone."They're not worth your tears."The girl sniffed again and looked at her teacher, a bit confused."Tears are beautiful things," Mallory continued.She brought her finger up to the girl's face and caught one of the teardrops on her fingers."They should only be shed for someone special enough."She blew on the droplet and it split into two halves, but remained connected."People who are truly beautiful themselves . . ." She blew on it a second time, dividing it into four."As beautiful as you or . . ." Suddenly a butterfly burst from the tear, spraying droplets onto Mallory and Abigail.With a delighted squeal, Abigail chased the blue insect about.

Mallory smiled and continued with her walk.After a few minutes of solitude, Abigail ran up to her, breathless."Show me!" she demanded.

"Show you what?"  
  


"How to do that!I've never seen magic like that before!"

"Well," Mallory said, sitting down in the snow, "there is some special magic that cannot be taught . . . you have to be born with it."As she spoke, Mallory packed some snow into a ball.As if it were hollow the entire time, she split it open and out flew a robin.Abigail laughed as it settled on her shoulder.Mallory leaned forward and said intently, "Now, this has to be our little secret, right?No one else can know I can do these things."Abigail pursed her lips and nodded to show she would keep her promise.

Standing up, Mallory brushed off the snow from her cloak."Now go run along and play."

"Okay!"Abigail ran off, the robin following close behind.

Mallory stretched and made her way back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later . . .

"Severus, if you really need to, just use a fork or something."

That horrid day that focused on romance and amour had arrived, and the Potions master's desire to relieve himself of an optical organ was at its peak.Already, at breakfast, couples were sitting so close someone was going to end up on the other's lap, shy gazes wee passed to people who had a secret crush, and little cards and gifts were being exchanged."I swear," he told Mallory, "if I catch any of them trying to pass notes in my class, I'll give the whole lot detentions."

"You're just bitter because you don't get valentines."

"Oh, and I'm sure you just had to beat back your hordes of admirers with a stick."

"Well, there are two I might have to use the stick on."Sure enough, Fred and George Weasley were at their table and they were waggling their eyebrows at her suggestively.She smiled, gave a little wave, and even dared to blow them a kiss.The twins rewarded each other with a high-five.

"I can't believe you are encouraging them."

"Their continued devotion guarantees me chocolate.Why wouldn't I want to encourage that?"She finished off the rest of the grapefruit juice in her cup and stood."Well, see you later, babe."

After she left, Severus continued to jab at his food, disgusted.He suddenly stopped._Wait a minute, did she call me _babe?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Period 3, fifth year potions.

Severus seemed to be more concerned with Mallory's departing words than with his lessons.So much were his musings elsewhere that he didn't even notice when Ron passed a note to Hermione.That is, until the girl convulsed in a fit of giggles."Miss Granger!" he roared.In swift strides, he made it back to where the trio was sitting."And what, may I ask, is so amusing?"It had to have really been something because even as she handed him the paper, knowing that both her and Ron were in a heap of trouble, she continued laughing.The class (besides the hysterical Hermione) watched in silence as their teacher read the parchment.First, all the colour (or whatever was left) drained from his face, and just as quickly turned a nasty, angry red."Fifty points, Weasley," he said in a murderous whisper, "and a detention.Twenty-five from you, Granger."That finally shut her up quick.He crumpled the paper in his hand, took out his wand, and set the note aflame.He wiped the ashes from his hand.

He looked around him.Every student just stared, wide-eyed.Not even Malfoy and his cronies snickered at Gryffindor's loss.Not one of them had ever heard that level of malice from him.They were all suddenly scared of Professor Snape and didn't want to provoke him at all.In the silence, Snape went back to his desk."Get out."In one mass exodus, his class left in less than ten seconds.Who knew what he might do to any stragglers.

In the hall, no one even dared to breathe until they made it up the stairs."Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "What the hell did you do?!?"

"I'm not saying," he mumbled.

"Hermione, what the hell did he write?"

"I'm not repeating it!You would have to wash my mouth out with soap if I did!"

"RON!You didn't write something like that about _him_, did you?"

"Maybe," he mumbled again.

Neville, who just happened to be walking beside them, started to hyperventilate."Oh my god, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die."

"No one's going to die, Neville," Harry said.

"He's gonna kill Ron, he's gonna kill Ron, he's gonna kill Ron."

"Neville, shut up!He's not going to kill anybody!"

"Flee for our lives, flee for our lives, we must flee . . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school day was finally over.Severus sat at his desk in his office.There was a knock on the door.Without invitation, the door opened a crack and a blonde-topped head poked in."Is it safe to come in?I heard you were plotting the deaths of all the fifth years."Before he could reply, she invited herself in.

"No, just the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Ooh, even your own snakies!Must have been quite bad."She was patronizing him.

"Yes, I even have an extensive layout of how I will rid the world of a certain Irish woman," he said, half-dangerously, half-joking.He wasn't sure if she was the best or the worst person to be seeing at the moment.

"And seventy-five points from the 'Golden House' on the day all about sweetness!My god, you _are_ a bastard!"

Severus spread his arms wide and smiled sarcastically."The world loves a bastard!"His expression returning to sour, he finally gave Mallory a good look-over.She had had her hands behind her back since she entered and was grinning madly.

"You want me to ask what you have behind your back, don't you?"She nodded."Well, I'm not."

That didn't stop her from practically skipping up to the desk and placing two foil-wrapped chocolate swans on it."Look at this."Sure enough, she was able to place the swans' beaks together so that their arched necks formed a heart.She giggled.

Completely disgusted, Severus rolled his eyes and snorted."The Weasley twins."He got up and headed for his potions cabinet.He decided he should start reorganizing it.It would serve as distraction from the conversation."I don't believe you," he muttered into the cupboard, but Mallory heard him anyway.

"What, because I'm getting giddy over Valentine candy?"

He scowled."No, because you are actually allowing someone to show outward signs of affection."

"Dammit, Severus, are you still going on about that?"She crossed her arms, snorted, and mumbled to herself, "As if you could love anyone."

The jar he was holding shattered in his grip, sending glass and its contents onto the floor.He turned ever so slowly around."What did you say?"Again that malicious whisper.

She folded her arms defiantly."You heard me, _babe_."

Oh, he was upset."Do you think this is a game?That this has all been a farce?As if this hasn't been difficult enough, you have to be so bloody closed and cold when I have actually taken the plunge and at least tried.You claim to have changed, but you are still the moody, self-absorbed child you've been for the last sixteen years!"

Mallory was close to tears._Good._"To think I wasted all this energy and time on you," he spat, as he got closer to her.He clutched her prized pendant in his fist."Even money."He tore the silver necklace off her neck and flung it across the room.She gasped, and finally gave in to the tears."Oh yes, great, cry.I don't give one bloody damn.At least you _can _cry.I wish I'd never met you.You've screwed me up even more than I already was."

He stopped talking and just bore his black eyes into hers.In a final act of defiance, she pushed him aside and dove for her necklace.Mallory sat on the floor, crying and clutching the pendant.Breathing heavily, she glared at Severus."Oh, I hate you.You called me selfish?You never think about anything but yourself and how a situation can be brought to your benefit.I know you're enjoying this.This is what you love, Severus, making people suffer.I am suffering, Severus.I suffer because I love you, you arse."

Her words hung in the air for some time.They had hurt him.They'd hurt more than any insult.It hurt to think that he had just said those things to the woman he loved, and the woman loved him back.Slowly, he knelt down next to Mallory, silently took the necklace out of her hand, and fastened it around her neck.He put his arms around her.She rested her head on his shoulder."I'm sorry," he whispered.

She let out a short laugh."Does that mean I get another dinner?"

"I'd do anything."

She lifted her head and kissed him.Pulling back, she gave her signature impish smile."How about a sleepover."

Did he catch that right?"I beg your pardon?"

She leaned in again and kissed him a bit more fiercely.He understood perfectly.

A/N: _How horribly, horribly sappy of me to get them together on Valentine's Day!It's just disgusting!Anyhow, due to some other issues it will be awhile, a good while, before we get another chapter.I have some AP English work I want to get started on, so I'll see you all later!Thanks for your pleasant reviews, babes!_

_ _


	12. Confidence and Paranoia

_A/N: Hey, hey! Look who's back! It's been awhile now hasn't it? It's not my fault, though. Well we all know that Ffn has been being bothersome, I have school and a million other things to write, maintaining my website, and that Mallory and Severus has asked for some time alone has all contributed to this. ~_^  Chapter title is taken from Red Dwarf__._

_Dedicated to Anna and Caroline, who waited oh so patiently. _

**Chapter 12: Confidence and Paranoia**

"It's just that I'm concerned, Albus."

"Minerva, you're always concerned, just let them be. I really think you're dabbling into others' affairs too much."

Early the next morning, Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking along the empty halls before the students awoke and clamoured towards breakfast. "It's not what you think," McGonagall explained, "I've actually come to terms with this unnatural attraction. What I am concerned about is that I heard them fighting last night. I hope they work things out."

No sooner were those words out of her mouth when Mallory hastily skidded around the corner, out of breath. She clutched her boots to her chest; her golden curls were wild and loose around her face, which was flushed. With a gasped "Excuse me" she dashed past them in the direction of her quarters.

McGonagall watched her pass, mouth agape. That twinkle came into Dumbledore's eyes and a smile crept onto his lips. "Minerva, I find that your concerns are completely ungrounded."

-----;--@   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mallory, finally in her own room, let out a very long breath. She was still panting from the long jaunt up the dungeon stairs and down the maze-like corridors. Seeing that she only had half an hour before breakfast, she took a very quick shower and then sat at her vanity.

She picked up a large, wooden brush with _Merlin roughly carved on its back. She stared in the mirror and began to absentmindedly brush her hair. Her reveries took her back to the events of the previous night. She smiled. She even thought about that morning; it was only a few minutes ago…._

Mallory woke up first, her head resting on Severus' chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat. She sat up, pulling the sheets up with her to keep her warm. She looked down at Sev's sleeping face and smiled. He looked almost innocent when he slept. She figured it was just the defenseless way any unconscious person looks. _  __What a thought to break the moment! She shook her head and examined him again._

She was still in disbelief over what had happened. This was the girl that up to a couple months ago wouldn't let anyone tap her on the shoulder, and then last night happened! Her body shook with silent laughter; she didn't want to wake him. Then her mind wandered to the source of her long isolation: Her father. By Titania's Mirror, she missed him! She stopped and wondered what he would have thought about her new situation. He was a very sweet and gentle man, but there were certain fields he was very blunt about. _"It's about bloody time! Gets one to think that there's somethin' wrong with a pretty lass who can't get herself a beau." Imagining her father saying this, she could not hold it in any longer, she laughed aloud._

She was laughing so much; she didn't notice that her newly found lover was stirring. He sat up groggily and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She finally gasped for air and tears starting at the brim of her eyes. "Nothing," she was finally managed to get out. 

She repositioned herself to let Severus wrap his arms around her. "How is it," he started saying, "that an ugly, old, bitter, gargoyle can be in bed with a beautiful sprite?" He truly wondered.

"Hmm," she contemplated from where her head rested on his shoulder. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she raised herself so that their faces were barely centemetres apart, "I love you." With a slender finger she traced that scar she had given him on his cheek and leaned forward ever so slightly so that their lips met…

Mallory was brought out of her reverie with the chiming of her clock. _Damn. Well, why sit and fantasize when the man of her dreams was waiting for her at breakfast? With no time to do her usual braid, she once again sprinted through Hogwarts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape could not remember the last time he felt so happy. But he wasn't about to let his students know that. In fact, the entire student body was still scared out of their wits after yesterday's ordeal. Being a practicing Bastard for so many years made it simple for him to keep up the pretense of crankiness around the students. But he couldn't keep it up around a certain blonde.

He found the aforementioned blonde alone, thankfully, in her classroom. As always, she was concentrating on grading papers, not acknowledging his entrance. He noiselessly walked up behind her. He produced a rose out of thin air and handed it to her. "Doubt that stars are fire/ Doubt that the sun doth move/ Doubt truth to be a liar/ But never doubt that I love."

With a disgusted upturn of her lips, she took the offered flower. "What did I say about you and Shakespeare?"

"Leave it, I'm not use to being romantic."

"Yes," she said, turning her chair around to face him, "and I'm not use to romance."

His smile turned playfully wicked. "Romance, who loves to nod and sing,

With drowsy head and folded wing,

Among the green leaves as they shake

Far down within some shadowy lake

To me a painted paroquet

Hath been-a most familiar bird-

Taught me my alphabet to say,

To lisp my very earliest word

While in the wild wood I did lie,

A child-with a most knowing eye."

She laughed at the display. "Yes, dear, Poe suites you much more." Her tone turned skeptical, "You want something."

He smirked slyly. "There's always something I _want, but coincidentally I do need a favour." _

She raised an eyebrow. "That being?"

He lent over and rested his elbows on the arms of her chair so that their eyes were level. "Ronald Weasley's detention is tonight, but I'm being sent off on some last minute recon."

Her brow furrowed, her forehead wrinkled in concern. "Recon? But I usually go on reconnaissance with my abilities it's safer for one…" She was cut off by a slim finger pressed against her lips.

"So they're giving you a day off. Besides, if I started noticing that a little white bird is spending too much time hanging around our club meetings, than some one else may catch on, too." She was just about to protest again, but he just silenced her again. "I was ordered to so this, you were not. Accept that. Now, Weasley's detention, will you help me out?"

She sighed defeatedly. "Sure."

"Thank you." After a quick kiss, he left.

She frowned at the rose thoughtfully. She suddenly dropped it as a small prick drew blood from her finger. _Leave it to Severus to give a rose with thorns._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  @--;---- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron Weasley's stomach churned

 as it always did when he was on his way to serve one of Snape's detentions. Descending the steep dungeon stairs did nothing to help the sinking feeling. He could only imagine what horror the Tall Greasy One had in store for him. He prepared himself to face Snape's nasty, grouchy scowl, but instead found himself greeted by the bright smile of Professor O'Kenly.

Ron was taken aback and his stomach did a little cartwheel as he tried to figure out her presence. _Did he tell her about it; what it said? Is this part of my punishment: To face the innocent I slandered? Her smile seems genuine though, not patronizing…unless she is genuinely enjoying this torture! _ Ron was beginning to sweat. This thought process all occurred in the second it took for him to realise and ask the obvious question, "What are you doing here, where's Snape?"

"Professor Snape was called away for the evening. You'll be serving your detention under me." Ron's spirit rose. If she was truly unaware of the note's details, then she will be a lot more lenient with him than Snape would have been! But then, she had to continue, "He left me a list of duties that you could perform." Ron panicked. _A whole list! _ "From which I am to choose one or more task for you to do," she said, erasing his fear, and he relaxed. 

She picked up the list and began to verbally check off some of the choices, "No… No… No… No…_ Gross!_ No… No… Ah, here we go: 'scrub the mildew from the walls and floor.' Excellent."

Ron blanched and briefly wondered what the one was that made her exclaim its unpleasantness when it this wasn't very appealing either. "Seriously?" He asked, sickened.

"Seriously," she affirmed. "Well, it certainly will approve the odor in here, wouldn't it?"

"Only if Snape moved out," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Sorry ma'am"

"For what?"

"What for what?" Ron started panicking again. Was she trying to confuse him and then get the confession out of him?

"What are you saying sorry for?" Mallory clarified.

Aha! So, she was trying to get it our of him. He wasn't about to play into her hands so easily though. "Oh, nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not even for what you did to deserve this detention?"

Oh, she was a clever one. Ron's mind raced, trying to decide on the appropriate, not incriminating answer. Instead, what he came up with was this: "No, not really."

She just eyed him for another second or so before making her next move. "Hang on a second." She opened the door to Snape's office, disappeared in there for a brief moment and came back with a pale and scrub-brush. She was handing them to Ron, but at the last moment before he took them, she pulled back. Ron looked at her inquisitively. "You know, Mr. Weasley, we may be able to strike a bargain," she said thoughtfully.

"A bargain, ma'am" he said, nervously.

"You may not have to serve this detention, and get out of several hours of excruciating manual labour."

Ron's eyes widened. She could not have been sincere! Wait a moment… Then what exactly was his end of the deal suppose to be? "How's that, ma'am?"

"You wrote a note, Mr. Weasley." Ron's face turned crimson. So she did know. "A note that you passed to Miss Granger. A note that greatly upsetted the Potions Master." 

"I did ma'am," he admitted.

Mallory laughed. "So the Hogwarts rumour network is still reliable! But I am greatly interested in the details."

"This is blackmail!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley, I know something in that note pertained to me, and one does get curious about what other people are saying about them."

Ron went on the defense. "What makes you think it had anything to do with you?"

She perched herself on the desk. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the spontaneous fit of giggles Granger contracted all during my class." She raised her eyebrow again, expectantly.

Ron couldn't believe he was having this conversation with professor O'Kenly! She used to be so quiet, so to-herself, and not so manipulative. It was Snape. He knew that. Why she even kept his company was beyond Ron's reasoning, but the end result was definitely corruption. Looking at her now, her hair loose and curtaining her face, her lips smirking, eyes alight with mischievousness; Ron felt he was making a deal with the devil. The ultimate question was before him: Cleanse the soul and confess, or scrub the floors with a tainted conscience? "Well, I don't remember _exactly _what I wrote."

"A brief summary would be sufficient." She sat and waited.

_What's the worse she could do?_ He contemplated. She already would be giving him a break. Surely he could come up with an euphemism and not  come out and say it directly. "Well," Ron chose his words carefully, "it dealt with how you were the cause of Professor Snape's ill mood of late."

Her brows knitted. Suddenly she was _very_ curious. She asked, "In what way am I the cause?"

"Ron desperately searched for the right words. "In the way that…you were holding something back form him…" Ron hoped against hope that explanation would be good enough for her. 

His attempt at beating around the bush didn't exactly work. She caught on exactly to what the note was really all about. To Ron's relief, she laughed. "Ron," she said, "nothing could be further from the truth."

Still, Ron was visibly uncomfortable being there. "You can go, Mr. Weasley." Ron scurried out, face as red as his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  ------;--@ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was only mildly surprised to find his chamber door unlocked. Inside, Mallory sat cross-legged on his bed, a book in her lap. "Kierkegaard," she announced. "Since when were you into philosophay (she pronounced it as such), _muggle_ philosophay at that?!"

"A while," he responded, taking off his cloak and throwing it over a chair. He then laid down on the bed, next to where Mallory sat.

"How'd things go?" She asked, not looking up from the book.

"Brilliantly," he said, dryly. "How did things go with Wesley's detention?"

"Brilliantly," she said more enthusiastically. "I also find your reaction rather uncalled for."

"I beg your pardon?" He sat up, having no clue to what she meant.

"The note was silly, you overreacted, as usual."

"You don't know what it said," he reasoned.

"Ah, but I do. I think it's funny."

"You would. It was completely inappropriate and horribly timed."

"Yes, because then, it was true." She smirked.

He took the book out of her hands, and placed it on the nightstand. Taking her hand, he laid back down and she followed. "I'm so glad things are different," he sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Grr…Ack! So, so sappy! Yes I know! Don't worry, this time of fuzzy-cuteness will soon come crashing down! Mwa Ha Ha! So…Alan Rickman as Snape…*sigh* 

"To face the innocent I slandered"? _What the hell is all that about? Ron has problems…_

_Well, all reviewers get lots of hugs and kisses…well, maybe not so many kisses. Big Thanks to Anna, my beta; Iphigenia, and her lovely creation _"Odi et Amo"_ to which I reffered to in this chapter; and Athena who is my newest fan (does "fan" really work? I guess so); and my Creative Writing teacher for no good reason._

_Did you know I got to sit next to my crush (my APEnglish teacher) when I went to go see the movie that first night? ^_~ Sevvie is happy as a clam! Just thought I would share that._


	13. Ghosts

_Well, another day another chapter. Everyone review as seen fit. That's really I all have to say right now. Not in the mood to write a good A/N._

**Chapter 13: Ghosts**

Severus' heart was racing as he slowly made his way down the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe how so much could change in one day. He had let his guard down, that was it. He had spent so much time reveling in Mallory's love he stopped thinking that anything terrible could happen. Well, nothing terrible had exactly happened, not presently… but one overheard conversation changed the course of Severus' life.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stopped and leaned against the cold stone wall. He tried to remember that morning when everything was pleasant…

He woke up, once again enjoying the warmth of another person. She was still asleep and Severus didn't have the heart to wake her peaceful form. He could hear rain lightly tapping against the chamber window. It was late March already and rain and storms were a constant.  

He turned his attention back to Mallory. He loved to watch her sleep. Her pink lips slightly parted, breathing quietly, her eyelashes making elegant crescents on her pale cheeks. She always seemed to emit an unearthly glow when she slept, giving her an angelic countenance. 

He gently pulled down the blankets on her to reveal her unusual birthmark. At least, that's what she said it was. That she had had it her entire life. Her father had told her that Cerridwen, her mother, had a similar mark and wasn't at all surprised that she had inherited it. Carefully, he traced the mark with his finger and notice that it seemed to give off its own heat. _Very peculiar. Looking her in the face, he asked in whispered wonder, "What kind of creature are you?"_

Not at all expecting a reply to the inquiring, he was more than shocked when she responded in a disturbingly mechanical voice. "Some say I'm the daughter of the Oberon, a child of the Fae…" She rolled on her side, sighed, and continued sleeping.

What was _that suppose to mean? He intended to find out. He gently shook her shoulder. "Mally, Mally."_

She began to stir. "Mmm…Jesus Wept, Severus, what?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what, Severus? Go back to sleep."

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Was I? Didn't know I did that…but it's not like I had anyone around to tell me so before!" She giggled and even laughed at Severus' confused expression.

"But you…"

"Shh, don't worry about it. Come now, it's Saturday, sleep time," she said, patting the pillow.

So content, he felt almost innocent again when he was with her, but lost it all again that very night…

It was getting ridiculous. Almost a year since Voldemort's return and no good scheme had been revealed, only random attacks and other acts of violence performed by Death Eaters had been the only sign of activity. When they gathered it was more like a boasting contest. Who killed whom and how many etc…Severus almost half expected some to spread their arms wide while saying "I got me a mudblood this big!"

One of the biggest competitions, if it really could be called that, was who killed the most Aurors and how essential they were. That's when Severus over heard the conversation. He could easily recognize the speakers from the sounds of their voices.

"You? You never killed an Auror, no big league one anyway," came a superior, drawling voice.

"Yeah," broke in a gruffer voice, "You'd only be able to stand up to rookies."

"But I did!" Insisted a slightly squeaky voice. "Back in my youth, I got one of the more prestigious!"

"Really? Said the drawl, unconvinced. "Who then?"

"O'Kenly," the little man gloated, "Eamon O'Kenly, that stupid Irish transfer."

Severus topped breathing completely for a nanosecond. His entire insides turned cold. _No. He remembered the promise to Mallory he made, and then came to the final decision, knowing exactly what he had to do, for the sake of the woman he loved._

He waited for some of the crowd to disperse and approached the small man. "Pardon me."

"Yes, what it is it Tucker?" He said, annoyed.

"I have some information to give you, but not right now, too many ears. Meet me at the ruins of Cladia tomorrow night…"

Swallowing hard and opening his eyes, Severus pushed himself off the mouldy wall and went on his way. He couldn't see her now; he'd see her tomorrow. Tomorrow evening, before he… Well, no use losing sleep over it. _Yeah right._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mallory was getting concerned. She hadn't seen Severus all day. He almost seemed to be avoiding her. _Almost_ seemed? He _was avoiding her! This angered, upset, and confused her. There was no reason for it._

"Your move, dear."

Mallory was in her student-less classroom playing Cat's Cradle with the Grey Lady. Mallory picked a couple strings, laced them through her fingers, and sighed. "You seem a bit out of it, dear," Grey Lady commented. Mallory just smiled weakly at her. "I haven't seen you around Severus all day," she observed, "is that why you're so gloomy?"

Mallory gave another sigh. "I feel so dead when he's not around, like I'm no longer a complete person."

"You shouldn't revolve your life around one person, dear. I did that, and look at me now: Bound to earth waiting for a lost love that will never return. Not that I'm saying I'm not happy for you and Severus, I really am, but we all know what happened the last time you lost someone close."

Mallory looked up, concerned, at the ghost. "What do you mean, you think something's going to happen to Sev?"

 The Grey lady shrugged her silvery shoulders. "Well, playing spy isn't exactly the safest game, now is it?" She attempted to take the string off of Mallory's fingers, but the Irish woman suddenly stood up. 

"I have to go find him!" She disentangled her fingers from the string. Just as she was about to leave the room, she ran smack into the person she was dashing off to find. "Severus, I was just …my God, what is it?"

Severus' appearance was definitely off. He was very livid, breathing irregular and obviously distraught. He seemed incapable of looking her in the eyes. "Mallory…"

The Grey Lady took her cue and floated through the wall behind Mallory's Desk.

Looking at him, Mally's breath caught in her throat. She reached a hand up and touched his face. "Please, Severus, tell me what's wrong."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and mustered all the strength to look at her directly. "I love you Mallory O'Kenly, always remember that."

Now she was frantically worried. "Severus what…"

He didn't let her finish. He pulled her into a searing kiss. She didn't like it; it seemed so _final. She had no idea what was going on, and yet she was close to tears. He pulled away from her and handed her a small piece of parchment. "And you can never say I don't keep my promises." He gave her hand one last squeeze and left._

Mallory just stood there fixed, trying to work out what just happened. By the time she finally worked out to go after him, he was nowhere to be seen. She unfolded the paper he gave her. On it were only two words. A name:

_Peter Pettigrew_

In an instant, clarity struck. She knew what it meant, the name, and knew what Severus went off to do. _Damn him. Curse him! In that same instant, she knew what it was she had to do._

Bursting out of the castle doors, wind whipped her braid about, undoing it with its invisible fingers. The rain mixed with tears on Mallory's face. _The bastard, he knew this was mine to do. Why does he feel he has to bloody protect me? She slipped on the wet grass and took a tumble down an incline on the grounds. Luckily, nothing was broken. __I'll set things right, then I'll kill him for being so…so… She couldn't even think. She was torn between a wave of hate, desperation, terror, and even an overwhelming sense of love was thrown in. Love for the father lost and for the man about to be._

Soaked through, she finally reached her destination, the Hogwarts Lake. On the shore, she bent on her knees and clasped her hands in a manner like praying. 

"Children of Nature, hear your sister's plea.

Your Wisdom, Strength, and Power give to me.

Speak to me, Sprites, and give me aid

By magick, might, or by blade."

The recital finished, she leaned over to look at her reflection in the water, which shimmered and transformed. The Lady's skin was even paler than Mallory's and her hair shockingly white. Her blue eyes held an ethereal glow. Smiling (and the white woman smiling back) Mallory reached towards the water. The Lady mirrored her actions. Mallory then plunged her arm into the water where the two women's hands would seem to meet. She felt a weight in her grip as she did so. She stood, pulling a sword out of the lake as she did so.

Thunder and lightning continued around her as she took in the sword in all its glory. From blade to hilt, it was made entirely of the finest silver. The hilt was adorned with colourful gems and crystals not found in any earthly realm. In runic script, the blade bore its own name.

This magical artifact surged with power, a power that overwhelmed and overtook its beholder. Mallory felt a flash of burning heat, an immense pain, but it lasted a mere moment. In a flash of brilliant white light, Mallory O'Kenly vanished, _Excalibur in hand._

~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hey, it's been a while since I've done this, but here's my **Divine List of Reviewers:**_

**_swift_footed_e; Awen; Allosia Hemrand; Athena; Normandie M; Laura; Sor; Silverflame; Barrelracerchick; Phoenix Storm; Anna; potionsmaster; Iphigenia; Amazed; Waldomier; Bria _**

_Thank You all Very much! Be on the look out for Chapter 14! While you wait, please r/r any of my other stories._

_Oh, and say hello to my new employee, Joe. He's a leprechaun replacing the Parenthetical Phrase Elf I fired last weekend. Let's give him a warm welcome. And if any one could use their own leprechaun, ask Normandie M. Just make sure she doesn't push Aidan on you._


	14. Tempests

__

A/N: I don't think this chapter is written very well, besides, it's short. 

****

Chapter 14: Tempests

The Ruins of Cladia were not a pleasant place. Walls were always crumbling; weeds and grass forced their way through the flagstone floors. No room had a complete roof above it. Even the ballroom, which retained the most cover, had many holes in it that let in the rain. Most of it though came through the towering broken windows. In a corner of the room where it was relatively dry, a small figure, hunched over, stared out one of the shattered windows. In the shadows, a taller figure crept, wand extended. The smaller man turned around, facing the active shadow. 

"Hello. Severus, I might have known." The silent shadow continued on. "Very cute trick, but do you think you could fool our master? He's seen through your façade, but he plays along. Even the destined ruler of the world must find amusement someway. Nothing to say, Severus? Perhaps you have finally found your place."

Out of the darkness, the Potions Master's voice bellowed, "_Crucio_!"

A blaze of orange light emitted from the end of the unseen wand and in an instant illuminated the whole of the room, revealing Snape's twisted features of rage and hate. Peter Pettigrew held up a hand and the curse sizzled and crackled as it was absorbed into the silver palm. Wormtail laughed, "Nice try, Severus Snape, but as you see, the Dark Lord rewards all his truly loyal servants."

"Oh, really?" Snape growled. "Just as he rewarded Quirrell? He left him for dead, just as he will leave all of you when it suits him." Severus finally approached Pettigrew and if Peter had been taller, they would have been face to face. Thunder and lightening continued around them, wind and rain whipped their faces. "I don't care what power you think you have," Snape snarled, "you are, were, and always will be without any real power."

"Is that what you think?" Pettigrew grabbed Snape's hand and easily crushed it. The bones snapped, crackled, and popped under the pressure. 

Snape grimace at the pain but had to fight for breath as Pettigrew proceeded to lift him by the throat, and crushed his trachea. Snape's mind only concentrated on the act of breathing, so he briefly thought the loud bang was more thunder, but when he felt himself crumple to the wet, cold, stone floor, he heard a familiar voice not too far away.

"Leave him, Pettigrew, it is I who you are to face."

Snape managed to open his eyes and fear gripped him as surely Wormtail previously had. He saw Mallory standing behind Pettigrew. Only, she looked different. Her gold tresses were tossed madly by the wind. Her eyes, although he always felt their glow, actually were emitting a pale blue light. Her garb was alien. A flowing purple skirt whipped about her legs, her torso was armoured by a silver chest plate, and gauntlets encased her wrists. In her hand, she held a sword. Severus desperately wanted to get up, to help her, but he still had trouble breathing and had to surrender, simply watching the horrible scene unfold before him.

"I have no quarrel with you, girl." Peter had to shout over the storm that was outside and was coming in through the holes and cracks of the old castle. 

"I have come for vengeance!"

Pettigrew laughed. "Oh please, can we stop with the corny declarations? I know who you are. Must be O'Kenly's brat. What's this, want to join your daddy?" He pulled his arm with the silver hand back and with a great force brought it forward and a bolt of energy was flung from it. Mallory instantly brought up the sword and deflected the attack, creating a hole in the nearest wall. The newly blasted opening let in more of the torrential rain. All three inhabitants quickly became drenched.

Mallory twirled the sword in her hand with the skill of an experienced warrior. She raised it above her head, holding it so the point seemed to pierce the air and sky. She silently called upon powers greater then her own. A blue thunder bolt met the blade and its energy flowed through it, into its owner. The electricity and power surged through both vessels, yet it harmed neither one. Mallory brought her gaze down to Pettigrew, and he backed away, fearful. Even Snape, just regaining some measure of composure, was frightened of the spirit before him.

Pettigrew never had a chance; she was on him like a viper. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him so they were eye to eye. Her eyes cast a blue light on the older man's horrified, trembling face, while hers was stoic as she brought the sword up. It plunged into him just below the ribs. The blue energy she conducted flowed from her into the blade, to Pettigrew. His choked scream of pain resonated above the thunder. His silver hand disintegrated into a fine powder, sprinkling onto the ground. His skin began to split, blister, and bleed. The putrid, burnt, flesh was an unspeakable odor. Pettigrew's eyes and tongue melted within his skull, finally silencing the screaming. 

Still, Mallory held onto the corpse, long after its demise, the lightning still surging through her. Finally, Snape managed to get to his feet and scrambled to her. He grabbed her waist to pull her back. A last burst of energy broke the connection, and they were flung across the room. Severus recovered more quickly this time. He stood, with Mallory not far from him. She was still clad in the strange dress, silver sword in hand. Her eyes went unfocused. Before he could catch her, she collapsed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

A/N: A very extra-special thanks to my lovely Beta. I can't do action, but she helped.


	15. Reflections

****

Chapter 15: Reflecting

"Don't you know what this is?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Gods, how did she get it?"

"She borrowed it, I assume."

"No matter, it's Ministry property now."

"You cannot be serious."

"It needs to be examined. Don't you understand that this is one of the most significant artifacts of the world? Hell, man, it might as well be the Grail!"

"But it is not, and it is not yours to take."

"Cornelius, you saw what it did to her, and she is more capable than any of us here."

Mallory regained consciousness to the sound of conversation, or more like an argument. She recognised all three voices, but kept her eyes shut, letting them finish. Actually, she was getting sick of it and realised that she had to put a clinch on it. She opened her eyes, to be assaulted by the glaring, medically white décor of the hospital wing. A few feet from the foot of her bed stood Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge gripped the silver sword in his pudgy hands. Mallory shifted her gaze to her side where Severus sat. He watched the two older men with black venom in his eyes. She made a brief examination of him. His neck was horribly bruised, dark circles encompassed his eyes, and his hair was greasier than it had been in a while. Obviously, he had been with her for some time, not heeding his own needs.

Right, time to settle the discussion. She sat up in bed. The sudden movement drew the attention of the men. Severus immediately grasped her hands his one of his own and brought the other up to place it on her cheek. The look of concern and relief that overwhelmed his face almost made Mallory laugh, but she thought wiser of it. She reached up a hand to cover his. "I'm fine," she whispered. 

"Severus," Dumbledore was now standing at the other side of her bed, "go inform Poppy that our patient is awake, but also tell her to give us a few minutes. Then I order _you_ to go get some rest."

Mallory could tell that Severus was about to protest. He didn't want to be parted from her so soon. She patted his hand again, and looked on with sympathy. "Go on," she mouthed.

He nodded, reluctantly, and stood. They watched him go until he was completely out of sight. Mallory sighed. She looked up and smiled at Dumbledore, but frowned when the foot of her bed was shadowed by Fudge. He looked at her imploringly. "You have some questions for me, Mr. Fudge," she stated, smoothing the blankest with her hands.

"Miss O'Kenly," he said hoarsely, "w-where did you get this?" He held up the sword.

"I borrowed it from a relative, and if you do not mind, I would like to return it to her," she said irritably. 

"A relative? Surely not! This is nonsense. Miss O'Kenly…"

"Mr. Fudge," Mallory said, getting out of bed, "I will return it to the rightful owner."

"There is no one on earth who this 'rightfully' belongs to."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Now, if you would excuse me gentlemen, I need to get dressed." 

"Mally," Dumbledore warned, "if I let you just hop up and go about, Poppy will have my hide."

"I will have to take that chance." She turned to Fudge. "Minister, please do leave that here as you go."

"Surely not!"

"Minister, please." She placed her hand on the sword. It began to glow red and Fudge dropped it as a severe heat threatened to burn his skin. "Thank you." She bent down and picked it up from where he had dropped it.

Fudge marveled at her. "What sort of witch are you?"

"Good bye, Fudge."

"Come Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "She is a hard woman to persuade, best to let her alone."

Fudge looked very indignant as the silver bearded wizard led him out of the infirmary. Finally alone, Mallory sat back on the bed, and let out a pent up sob.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took everything short of bribery to convince Madam Pomfrey to let Mallory leave the hospital wing, let alone the castle with a heavy sword in tow. It was a quiet Sunday morning. The past week's storms made the scenery lush and green. The warm spring sun glistened in the lake's still water. Mallory inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of new life. Birds whistled softly in the trees. She smiled to herself at it all. 

She gripped Excalibur with both hands, swung it back, and with great effort, flung it forward and released it. It spun and glinted in the morning light. It sank into the lake without disturbing the glassy surface. No way would Fudge get his hands on it now.

Mallory took off her shoes, sat in the bank of the lake, and placed her feet in the cool water. She watched her reflection as it shimmered and once again showed the white-haired lady. The visage smiled and waved. Mallory smiled back. The Lady vanished as another reflection fell beside Mallory's. "They're wrong, you know," she commented, talking to the image rather than the man.

"Who are?" He asked, sitting next to her, cross-legged.

"The people who say that vengeance doesn't make the pain go away."

He arched an elegant eyebrow at the remark. "Is that so?"

She lay back onto the grass and stared at the small puffs of cloud that floated overhead. "I don't know. I guess actually knowing who he was and making it so that he could never do it again; it just made everything finally…_final_." She let out a short chuckle at her lack of vocabulary. "I feel like I am able to put the past behind me, and be the person I was always meant to be."

"Oh, really?" Severus asked, standing up and offer her assistance to do the same. "And what kind of person would that be?"

"Well, number one, I think I'll start with being a completely honest person with you."

"Good."

"And I think I have some explanations to give."

"You certainly do."

"Where do you want me start?"

He drew in a contemplative breath. "Oh, I don't know…how about satisfying my curiosity on whether or not you're entirely human."

"Oh that's an easy one: I'm not."

"Ah, do go on."

"My mother, Cerridwen, was what is more commonly known as a Faerie."

"Is that so? I thought Cerridwen was a Celtic goddess."

Mallory laughed. "You've been doing research! Good for you. All members of the magical realm have powers that have awed mortals of ancient times. Why wouldn't they worship them as gods? Hell, they're immortal. You see, every mythological being is connected; a part of a larger family. They are all of Oberon's children or grandchildren. From Norse gods to…to…"

"The Lady of the Lake?" Severus offered.

Mallory glanced at him sideways as they began to stroll the perimeter of the lake. "Yes, even those of Arthurian legend. Well, years ago, Oberon tired of the worship that was offered to his kith and kin. He felt it inflated their egos too much. Therefore, he decreed that their kind were no longer to interfere with mankind. Well, some loved humanity too much to simply detach themselves from it. Accordingly, they disguised themselves and went out to mingle with the mortals, but not affecting lives the way they had before."

Severus could see where the story was going. "So, one day about thirty years ago, the blue-eyed Cerridwen met a young Irish wizard…"

"Yes, well, suffice to say that the elitists were not pleased with the interaction. They thought humans below them, even wizards. When Cerridwen sought permission to wed young Eamon O'Kenly, it was granted, but not without punishment."

Severus stopped her. "How do you know all this?"

"Don't interrupt, dear. So, she was cursed. Her immortality was taken from her, and she was to die after she looked upon her first born child." Mallory turned sullen. "When my father first told me the story, he had to convince me that her death was not my fault. He said that she preferred death than never being able to see her child, if only for a moment. And wherever she is now, she watches me still."

Severus stopped and put his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

She sniffed. "Och, as if the death of my father and its effects on me weren't enough for you to hear."

He held her tighter. "I would suffer any burden of yours."

"I know, but you have enough of your own."

"I would carry the world on my shoulders for you."

Mallory rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Romantic sentiment doesn't suit you."

"At least I try." He let go of her and led her to the castle. "Are you finally content with the world?"

"Finding him, finding you," she nodded, "it's a far more tolerable place."

He cocked his head questioningly. "Just 'tolerable'?"

"Would you give it a more affable analysis?"

He smiled and bent his head close to her ear. "You know me far too well," he murmured, "perhaps I should silence that mouth of yours before you give away all my secrets, my little dove." With a slight movement, he brought her into a kiss. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *

__

A/N: The little theory on mythological beings all being Oberon's children kinda comes from the wonderful cartoon "Gargoyles." If you people get ToonDisney on your TV, you have to watch it or Mr. Flibble will be very cross.


	16. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"Miss O'Kenly, this is all very interesting, but what concern is it of ours? It is a foreign affair."

Mallory stood at the podium, presenting to the Irish Ministry her report on the situation in England. She was shocked at the question after she finished. Shouldn't it have been obvious? "Minister, Britain is very close to us, and not only geographically. Our people work there, our children go to school there. A threat to them is a threat to us as well. We must show our support. If Voldemort-"

"Miss O'Kenly!" the chief Auror barked, "I thought you would have the decency to not mention that name!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Denny. Does a name frighten you? Especially when we are not threatened by its owner."

"Miss O'Kenly!" The Minister of Magic stood. "When You-Know-Who was in his prime, Ireland exhausted many a wizard, witch, and Galleon in supporting Britain and protecting our selves. In the end, many good people died, and their efforts were in vain."

Mallory stiffened at the remark. "Are you saying that those people's lives were wasted? That my father died in…how can you say that!?"

"The fall of You-Know-Who had nothing to do with Aurors, or anything like that. His fall came from a freak accident. He never came near our shores. Let him have Britain if that's what he's on about. We'll deal with him when and if our own time comes."

"If you would pardon me, Minister, but you're sounding like Minister Fudge." The man bristled, just as she knew he would. He held Fudge in such contempt, any comparison was bond to ruffle his feathers. In fact, whenever he was upset, he reminded Mallory of the owl from the Muggle animated film _The Sword in the Stone_, and it amused her to no end. "He's been blind to the urgency of the situation, holding off until there's some real proof of Voldemort's return. We must act on prevention, not when the time comes."

"I've heard enough, Miss O'Kenly! Remember your place. You are a Potions Maker, not an Auror. Now, I declare this meeting adjourned." As the gavel sounded, and men and women filed out of the room, Mallory remained at the front, head bowed.

She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Severus looked at her with sympathy. He accompanied her there and heard the entire meeting. "You're right, you know, he's just like Fudge." She gathered her papers and walked out the door with him. "You know, maybe you could have used me as evidence."

"Don't even joke about that! I would never expose you like that!"

Severus sighed. "Well, not much we can do now for them. Still, what do people do for a bit of fun in Ireland?"

Mallory looked up at him and smiled. "Just wait, you'll find out."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Well, that's that. The End. A Big thanks to all the lovely reviewers who have endured me to the end. My biggest thanks to Iphigenia, Anna-my Beta, and everyone I met through fanfiction.net! So…who wants a sequel? ;-)


End file.
